


短文合集

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

-

他又在沙发上睡。

沈昌珉几乎要生气了，当他进门的时候，看到沙发里一个抱着小毯子睡觉的身影。长身的男人蜷着腿，沙发够深，把他抱得很好——这家伙居然还知道拽边上的一个玩偶来当枕头。

小熊玩偶给人压瘪了，可怜兮兮的，客厅没开灯，在暗下来的天光里逐渐沉没下去，像一艘战舰。

要问为什么是战舰，沈昌珉就会回答说他哥是舞台的君主啊，君主为什么不能拥有一艘战舰。

可他还是把舞台的君主从沙发里拍醒了，郑允浩困顿的眼睛是两条缝，头顶的头发翘起来，嘟嘟囔囔问他为什么来了。

“不是说去烹饪课菜做多了然后给哥你带过来一些顺便一起吃晚饭吗？明明才通过电话。”沈昌珉把手里提的饭盒放到餐桌上，“我今天还做了汤呢。”

“昌多里好棒!”哥哥没有什么原则地释放夸奖，扒开小毯子坐起来，要去洗把脸清醒一下，“我记起来了，我刚刚是要坐在客厅等你来着。”

沈昌珉的唠叨话一直追他进浴室:“哥要记得把用完的毯子叠整齐才可以啊。不是说在军队有学会好好整理的吗？”

郑允浩在水龙头的呜咽声里“嗯嗯”地答应着，一边带着满脸的水珠子晕头转向地找干毛巾，最后在浴室门口被沈昌珉捕获了，像一只雀鸟晕乎乎地扎进网里那样，把脸埋进沈昌珉拿的毛巾里。

抬起头的时候才知道不好意思了，郑允浩在他弟戏谑的目光里皱起鼻子眯眯笑:“你想问我什么来着？”

沈昌珉伸手帮他擦干湿掉的前刘海，“问你家里还有米吗？没有米怎么煮饭？”

郑允浩进到厨房就像进入了不属于自己家的陌生领域，盯着橱柜门似乎要把它们看穿，整个人陷入回忆的漩涡:“我记得上个月去超市好像买过米呢……”

“早知道我就把饭也煮好了一起带过来。”沈昌珉出手解救他把他赶出厨房，“我一个人慢慢找吧，你先出去自己玩一会儿——或许用微波炉热菜你还是会的吧？”

“家里没有微波炉呀。”郑允浩看向他，又摸一下他带来的饭盒盖子，“没关系，菜还是热的。”

沈昌珉揉揉自己的太阳穴，“可是等我找到米做好饭它们估计就冷了啊。”

“噢。”郑允浩试探着开口，“那要不我们别吃米饭了？”

“哥!”

“知道了知道了。”郑允浩举手投降，“电饭锅在你头顶上面的那个柜子里，米的话你慢慢找，菜冷了就用锅再热一下。我不打扰你了，我去客厅等着。”

沈昌珉完成一切的时候，郑允浩在客厅端正地看电视购物，正对着屏幕里的一堆洗碗海绵咯吱咯吱地嚼着饼干，他叠好的小毯子方方正正一块被人放在膝头。

他围裙都懒得摘就先过去把人手里的包装袋抢下来，雷声大雨点小地控诉:“怎么可以在吃晚饭前吃那么多零食!”

郑允浩小声解释他只吃了两块，最多三块，然后问他家里缺不缺洗碗海绵，“现在买二十个送五个，我觉得最多再等五分钟就会变成送十个，真的很划算。”

“再划算也用不着买回来三十个洗碗海绵啊，就算我们一人一半，十五个感觉也能用一辈子。而且哥你平时又不怎么做饭，要洗碗海绵干什么？”

郑允浩歪歪头思考了片刻，“好像也是。”

“不是好像，是本来就是。”沈昌珉拿遥控器关掉电视，“吃晚饭吧哥。”

郑允浩听话地坐到餐桌前，发觉自己最近总是落入被管制的地步，他看沈昌珉走来走去地拿碗筷，刚想站起来帮忙却发现已经没有什么事情需要他去做了——连汤都已经盛好了摆在他面前，像一口冒热气的井。

沈昌珉最近的头发染回黑色，没有定型所以乖顺而蓬松地趴着，发旋因为正在低头盛饭的举动而显露在他面前，郑允浩不受控制地上手去揉了两把。

维持着良好风度的成熟男人在头发被揉乱的一瞬间变回他的小鹿斑比弟弟，瞪着一双大眼睛挤出一点抬头纹来看他，“头发会掉到饭里去诶!”

“不会。我们昌珉又不脱发。”哥哥笑着接过他手里的碗。

沈昌珉看着他哥，感到没什么办法。郑允浩最近越来越变回小孩子，大概是想把从前缺失的可以任性撒娇的时光全部补回来。同时他又有些骄傲地想——毕竟他现在是郑允浩可以依靠的人了。

他们分别的那两年里，郑允浩想了很多，没有东方神起的郑允浩和沈昌珉会是什么样子，他们的价值在哪里，只是在一个名字吗？还是说有更多他还没看清楚的东西。

“东方神起不止是一个名字，它是我和哥要一直守护的希望，它的存在是要用来告诉所有人，坚守、热爱和努力都是有价值的，是最珍贵的。”他们再次出发的时候，沈昌珉这样说。

那一刻郑允浩就觉得好像有什么透明的看不着的特殊又奇妙的东西从他弟的身体里生长起来，所以他要情不自禁地感叹:“昌多里长大了。”

沈昌珉抖着肩膀笑，“长大了我也会一直粘着哥一起走。”就算到八十岁我也还是昌多里不是吗？

郑允浩慢吞吞地往嘴里扒饭，他的嘴小，所以总是会把食物漏到桌子上，他弟近来经常在待机室质疑他是不是下巴那里有个洞，不然怎么会吃得一桌子都是。后来说得多了也懒得说了，就只在他吃完以后把一包纸巾扔过来叫他擦干净。

沈昌珉注视他喝汤的动作，恍然大悟: “难怪哥的衣服上总是有那么多油点子。”

“衣服如果一直很干净的话，家里还要买洗衣机干什么。”郑允浩的歪理邪说听起来都没什么让人反驳的余地。

“那哥为什么不睡床非要睡沙发？沙发太软了，对腰椎不好。”

沈昌珉望过来的眼睛还是亮晶晶的，略有些责备和担忧的念头藏在里面，其实他全部都知道。

虽然在舞台上是可以塑造一切又撕碎一切的强大存在，私底下的郑允浩孩子气又念旧，固执地想要把自己的家打造成通往过去的时光机器。毕竟在保持初心上，他从来不会输给任何人，一保险柜的硬币就足以证明这一点。

“可是沙发没有床那么大啊。”沙发可以把人的身躯抱得很好，像小宝宝睡的摇篮，柔软地陷下去，特别有安全感。郑允浩是喜欢热闹的人，所以他其实不太适合独居，但他又拉不下脸来和沈昌珉说怀念住在一起的日子这样的话。他那爱好独处的弟弟大概不能理解他这方面的感受吧。

沈昌珉以前在他眼里是漂亮得有点过分的小孩子，更像是应该被捧在手心的布娃娃，睫毛扇动两下他就要心软的存在。然而最近几年与其说是外貌发生了改变，倒不如说是气质的沉淀让他觉得这个弟弟已经成为独立的大人了，可以独当一面振翅高飞。

可是他心中逐渐膨胀的独占欲作祟，总是叫嚣着令他在对沈昌珉的成长感到欣慰的同时，又感到失落。

“哥可以不用那么拼命的，年纪越来越大，也要注意自己的身体。”在练习室里沈昌珉这样劝他，“不是还有我吗？你要学会享受一点。”要学会表达，不光是知道自己要去做什么，更要知道自己需要什么。

所以我需要你陪着我。郑允浩站起来，看着沈昌珉收拾碗筷的背影——假如说他想每天都看到这样的场景会不会显得太过贪心？

可是他对沈昌珉有很大的信心，知道这个弟弟大概是天底下最爱他的人之一。

“你愿意偶尔过来这边待一会儿吗？不用做什么事情，就坐着看新闻也可以。”他开口问。

沈昌珉收拾着自己带的饭盒和帆布袋，奇怪地抬头看了他一眼:“最近哥是找不到人和你聚餐吗？”

“呀!小子!”我只是有点想你。郑允浩快要炸毛，又羞于把自己完整的想法和盘托出。

可是沈昌珉是谁？沈昌珉是在他身边陪伴他十六年的聪明小孩，是最能理解他的弟弟、舞台上和他一起成就东方神起的另一半，是他沉静的黎明更是他坚实的支柱，怎么会发现不了他对寂寞本身的细微恐惧？

“所以，哥明天的午餐想吃点什么？现在可以开始点菜了。”


	2. 平行线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *郑允浩的醉酒实录

-

郑允浩这回是从床上醒过来的，昨晚睡得很沉，没有做梦，就好像被谁一棍子打昏过去以后醒来，除了脑袋有点疼以外并没有其他的感受。

客厅里有动静，他走出去的时候，沈昌珉穿着家居服在用吸尘器吸地毯——他才反应过来昨晚他们少见地一起喝了酒，他还把人留下来住了他家那间花壁纸的客房。

因为相处的时间足够久，即使不开口说话，郑允浩也能通过神态和氛围感知到他弟的心情好坏。显然，一大早起来打扫卫生的沈昌珉此刻是快乐的，尽管这种快乐更像是某种细微的触角，他自己并没有意识到。

昨晚都聊了些什么啊？郑允浩刷牙的时候面对镜子出神。他和沈昌珉不经常一起喝酒，小孩口味的郑允浩更偏爱汽水，而他弟众所周知的是个爱酒家，甚至有一年生日，他跑去便利店把每一款啤酒都买下来当礼物。所以其实还是不够了解。也不是说不想去了解，就是在一起的时间久了以后，都心知肚明没有什么东西能够再次把他俩分开，给彼此留一点空间也是保持初心的好方法。郑允浩这么对自己说。  
  
所以他是真的记不起来昨晚都说过什么话了。他只记得自己比沈昌珉醉得要早一些，隐约有被人囫囵个裹进被子里扔到床上的印象，于是早上起来时身上的衣服裤子都皱巴巴。

早餐是醒酒汤和意大利面，因为起晚了的缘故，意大利面里头的奶油都凝固了，糊得一块一块的。郑允浩试图拿叉子把它们挑开，没一会儿就放弃了，马马虎虎地团成一大团往嘴里塞。

沈昌珉抽了一张纸巾替他擦嘴角的酱汁，做哥哥的总是在这种时候要强心理上线，奈何嘴太小，一时半会没法把食物嚼碎了吞下去，就只能“呜呜”地鼓着腮帮子朝他皱眉头。

沈昌珉，应该说私底下只面对郑允浩一个人的沈昌珉，怎么说呢，其实并不轻松。他要给予人恰到好处的纵容然而又不至于让这种纵容被察觉，同时还要让郑允浩偶尔悄悄溜出来的自卑感有一个出口。说实话他并不明白他哥为什么会有不自信的时刻，但是他不多问，他只会表示理解，然后用一个弟弟应该有的甜蜜的赞美的糖衣炮弹把郑允浩砸晕。

“我脸上有什么东西吗？你为什么要看着我吃饭？”终于把嘴里的东西咽下去的郑允浩把矛头对准面前托腮看着他的弟弟，假装自己刚刚没有丢脸地在这小子面前吃饭吃成一只仓鼠。

沈昌珉理直气壮:“我觉得哥长得好看不可以吗？”

你说话可以不用这么认真的。郑允浩觉得脸有点烫，当然也可能是早上的阳光晒进来把空气给烘暖了，只是这个理由有点牵强，他连自己都说服不了。沈昌珉应当明白他那双漂亮大眼睛的真挚注视有多大的杀伤力，郑允浩挫败地想，这样他就不会太轻易地把同样的注视给予其他人。

占有欲总是会在某些不注意的时刻开始疯长，就像春草蔓生。想要拥抱，想要牵住他的手臂，想要亲吻，吻他的眼皮。不论是在舞台上带着满脸亮晶晶的汗站在身边的笑容灿烂，还是在生活里穿着家居服留着一丁点胡茬子的模样，都想要拥有。

郑允浩悄悄掐一下自己的手心，沈昌珉恶作剧地把洗完碗以后手上残留的水珠子洒到他脸上，轻微的凉意让他清醒。

果然是年纪大了，以前在镜头面前尚且会着了魔一样伸手去摸人的喉结，现在就连冲动的苗头在如此隐蔽的时刻都可以轻而易举地被掐灭。

沈昌珉看着他发愣，低下头用嘴唇碰一下他的前额，动作自然得就像是做过一万遍那样。

郑允浩感到大脑一片空白，他总是琢磨不明白这个心思细腻的弟弟都在想些什么，所以他永远不知道沈昌珉所想的又有多少与他有关。瞬间的亲昵成了一个球形闪电把他的理智劈成两半，就连脸上平静的神色也被搅碎。

沈昌珉捕捉到他神情里的慌乱，终于意识到事情的不对劲，“哥难道忘记昨晚和我都说了些什么吗？”

很好。他关于昨晚的记忆就跟扔到洗衣机里搅过一样，简直是干干净净。郑允浩苦笑:“昌多里……我真的忘光了。”

沈昌珉的失落就像一阵风被敛进旧被絮，藏得很好，假如郑允浩不那么了解他，大概也会被骗过去。

“所以我都说了些什么？”

“喝醉了说的话都不算数，哥就当自己没说过好了。”

他在赌气。郑允浩百分百肯定，其实内容也不那么难猜，他把手指头蜷进湿淋淋的手心，问题就在于他敢不敢承认。

他抬头瞄一眼沈昌珉，那人板着脸，嘴角微微向下，故意不看他。从坐着的角度他平时最多看到人的领口——这是他的家居服——不会吧!郑允浩心里头炸开一个惊叹号。

“你为什么穿着我的衣服？”他假装平静地投掷问题。

沈昌珉不乐意正面回答，“以前住在一起的时候哥穿我的衣服穿得少了吗？”

所以还是在生气。郑允浩扯他的衣服袖子，把抱着胳膊闹别扭的人拽近了，“昌多里……”

“干什么。”沈昌珉低下脑袋，眼睫毛垂着，就更像小鹿，但是是发脾气的撅着角的小鹿。

郑允浩“呼”地站起来，站得很近，鼻尖都要贴到一起去。沈昌珉猛地往后一缩，被他拽住了，几乎是强硬地把人拉了回来。沈昌珉在这时才再一次体会到他哥的力气究竟有多大，他整个人被手臂圈着，郑允浩的眼睛把他捉住。

“如果我没有猜错的话，你应该这样才对——”郑允浩找到他的嘴唇，用一个漂亮的、结结实实又坦荡的吻取替了他刚刚碰额头的那一下。

“昌珉呐……我发现我想要的越来越多了。”醉鬼的眼里藏着星星，又或者是一丁点感伤的眼泪，“一开始觉得有你在我身边就已经足够幸运了，毕竟谁也没有资格绑着谁要求一直一起走下去。可是慢慢地就想要更亲密，想要你是只属于我的东西……”

“不是绑着一起走的。”沈昌珉那时候还很清醒，一下就找到问题所在，“是我和哥牵着手一起往前走的，东方神起是双向的不是吗？不只是哥需要我，我也需要哥。大瑜卤允浩是东方神起的队长，郑允浩是我的哥，可是这两个事实没有冲突啊。”他不是没有想过转身去过一个人的人生，可是后来渐渐地发现，成就两个人的东方神起和过好一个人的人生并没有太多的冲突，毕竟这也是他所热爱的。

“那我现在只是郑允浩，我告诉你，我只需要沈昌珉。你明白吗？”

明明是看了大半辈子的一张脸，也不再年轻得能掐出水来，可是就是无法想象以后的日子不是和他在一起要怎么办。沈昌珉知道他在说什么，又为他即使是醉了也不愿明说的小心而感到心疼，“我明白。假如你明天醒过来以后还知道自己在讲什么，那么我不论如何都不会拒绝。”

不是说全忘光了吗？沈昌珉的脸在那个吻里逐渐热起来，开始只是耳尖发烫，最后连脖子都红透了。他没办法拒绝这样子的郑允浩，因为这样的郑允浩是他没见过的，自然也就没有什么应对措施，只能像根木头桩子立在那里。

“我说了爱你对不对？我猜对了吗？”郑允浩搓搓他薄而滚烫的耳廓，语气特别嘚瑟。

沈昌珉撇嘴，摇摇头要把他的手从耳朵上甩下去，结果把自己扯疼了，“你哪有那么勇敢!”

“那我就现在说一遍。”郑允浩凑过来吹吹他被扯疼的那只可怜的耳朵，“昌多里听好了——爱、你。”


	3. どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう?

-

客厅茶几上放的蕨类植物很茂盛，垂下的枝叶几乎要长到地板。窗户被打开来通风，室内响起吸尘器运作的声音，像有一只会使用喉咙低吼的动物居住在这里。

沈昌珉揉着眼睛从床上坐起来，身边是空的，被子和枕头没有压痕——这家伙昨晚又睡的沙发——虽然是因为他俩又吵架了，理由无非是郑允浩总是吃太多冰的东西而沈昌珉偏要管着他，或者还可能是巡演排练里对部分细节相左的意见。

总之在排练室的角落小小地吵了一架以后郑允浩就丢下他一个人不知道去哪了，他回到家拿冰箱里留好的咖喱做了两人份的晚饭，还想着借这个来和解的。

结果郑允浩回来以后不领情地说他在便利店买了饭团，已经吃饱了。

沈昌珉气结，只能把多做的饭菜重新填回冰箱的肚子里。但他也不能让郑允浩继续得瑟，所以故意要在人看电视的时候把健身用的东西在电视机前铺得跟摆摊似的，然后开始做卷腹。

郑允浩把遥控器扔进沙发里，“要运动不能去健身房一定要在家里吗？”

“这么晚了我不想再出门。”他答得很合理，合理到郑允浩根本没法挑刺。

所以这股怒气就一直持续到了睡觉之前，沈昌珉刻意没锁卧室门，谁能想到他哥硬气起来是真的硬气。沈昌珉等了半天等不到人偷偷摸摸爬回自己身边，气得一个鲤鱼打挺起来冲到客厅。

东方神起是不会分开的是吧——弟超有自信，拉开冰箱把郑允浩私藏的冰淇淋存货通通掏出来，一股脑全部丢到家门外面。

郑允浩躺在沙发上一动不动地听着，厨房悉悉索索的声音让他感到恼火，但他实在不想搭理他弟这种孩子气的泄愤行为。记得很多年前有一个节目里，他还很骄傲地告诉所有人他们住在一起，“等会下了节目我们也会一起回去”，并且收到了来自全场嘉宾和主持人的艳羡目光。事到如今他只想说岁月真是个残忍的东西，可惜他那些冰淇淋:沈昌珉这小子是怎么变得无法无天的?

答案当然是被他惯的。但郑允浩选择性忽略掉了，他只是气鼓鼓地躺在那里，感觉自己大概一晚上都不可能睡着，然后被不知道什么东西一棍子敲入梦乡。

梦里有一只刚长角的小鹿执意要拱他的肚皮，他拽着鹿角把它拎走，它又跑回来，一声不吭，倔得要命。

真像沈昌珉。虽然吐槽哥哥的时候话多得要命，平时却很少和郑允浩说什么甜言蜜语或者做出什么口头承诺，他只会安静地把要做的事情好好地完成了，在照顾人却总不让人觉察到被照顾。倔强也是真的。当练习生的时候自己默默努力成为进步最明显的那个，后来只剩他一个人要站在哥身边时又不知道在什么时候就悄悄长大了。

沈昌珉顶着一头乱毛出现在客厅的时候，意外看到他哥围着围裙背对他在料理台那里捣鼓着，还刻意放轻了动作，对待一个勺子温柔地像对待一朵花。

“你在干什么呢？”弟的气还没消，语气听起来都硬梆梆的，但是有种莫名其妙的可爱。

郑允浩被他吓一跳，很紧张地原地转身，两只手撑在身后的料理台面，朝他施展了一个僵硬的笑容，“没什么。”然后快速转移话题:“你还没洗脸吧?快去洗脸去。”

沈昌珉慢腾腾地朝他走去，“我洗过脸了哦，牙也刷好了。哥现在可以告诉我你干了些什么了吗？”

郑允浩挺直腰板试图挡住他的视线，但他最近减重减得厉害，况且骨架天生就不大，整个人变成小小一只，压根啥也挡不住。沈昌珉偏一下脑袋就看到他身后的一片狼藉。

哥捂着脸蹲下去，懊恼地，“我想给你做三明治当早餐来着，但是又失败了。可是我一早起来就打扫了卫生，还把洗衣机里的衣服都晾好了……”

沈昌珉低头看到碟子里一个露馅儿的三明治，旁边是歪歪扭扭的用沙律酱画的爱心，爱心里面还隐约写着韩语的“对不起”，“昌多”两个字被挤到爱心外面去了，变得很模糊，他也不知道他是怎么能够认出来的。总之，这果然是郑允浩干得出来的事情啊。

“我不是故意要和你对着干的，我只是有些时候觉得我这个哥哥会不会做得太糟糕了，总是到处丢东西，照顾不好自己要你担心，所以想要跑远一些把自己藏起来才好。”

弟盯着他害羞的发顶，“没有啊……哥也能照顾好自己的，好歹还知道要去便利店买饭团吃。”他笑一下，“但是既然有我在的话，就还是吃我做的饭不好吗？至少不能浪费食物啊。”

这大概是傲娇鬼日常能说出来最肉麻的“我爱你”了。

郑允浩一鼓作气站起来，“所以昌多是刷好牙了对吧?”

让我想想。沈昌珉笑出大小眼，下一句该不会是“我要亲你了”吧。


	4. -

哥的嘴唇很漂亮。像花骨朵一样漂亮，小巧饱满，唇边的一颗痣就是闭合的花瓣上落的晨露。

看起来好好亲哦。

这个念头在弟心底里悄咪咪冒出尖儿来，是破土的春芽，扎得他心痒痒。

哥在吃草莓布丁，粉色的舌尖探出来去接那把符合他小嘴型号的小银匙子。看起来好甜哦——布丁和哥的嘴唇都是——可是他明明不喜欢甜食来着。

午饭是外带的寿司，弟也特别喜欢看哥吃寿司，这种不得已只能一口吞否则大概率会把饭粒漏得到处都是的食物，逼迫哥把自己塞得像只学不会吃东西的仓鼠，眼睁大了，瞳仁漆黑湿润得格外清晰，假如实在吞不下还要发出“呜呜”的声音向他求救。

这种时候弟就只能抽一张纸巾直接递过去，要么就直接替他擦嘴好了，但是又要顾及这人过度的自尊心。弟苦恼地攒一下手指头，还是把纸巾盒整个推了过去。

还是好想亲哦。盯着哥垂下眼眸一点点在给热的味增汤吹气的样子，弟焦躁地咬了一下嘴唇，勺子碰到碗沿发出好脆一声响。

“嘶……”还是被烫到了，哥伸出舌头呼呼喘气，站起来把泪花憋回去。

就在他要跑去找冷水的时候，弟把他一把拽住，直接亲过来。

哥被吓到呆住，稀里糊涂就给亲了一顿，第一个想法还是昌珉好会哦。明明这么些年光跟自己一起做东方神起了，也没空谈恋爱啊。怎么这么会的。

等人脸离远了才记得要发慌:“你……我是郑允浩诶、我是瑜卤允浩……我是你哥，昌珉呐？我还是你的队长，你知道自己在干什么吗？我们是东方神起啊。”

“对啊。就因为我们是东方神起啊，所以没有什么是我们不能做的。”

弟得意洋洋，一只手握他一只手腕，背到他身后扣好了，重新吻上来。舌尖勾人的上颚痒得人想笑，于是就亲昵地嘴唇蹭嘴唇地笑了。

笑够了弟就湿漉漉地最后碰一下人的鼻尖，好像布置好的大网瞬间兜头盖下来，哥被网得晕乎乎，结果就是什么都随他去了。


	5. 软肋

-

“不可以。会出大事的，被认出来会上新闻头条，著名男子偶像双人组合深夜酒吧勾肩搭背疑似恋情曝光。”

沈昌珉这么现实主义的一个人，不知道为什么非要陪他出门，郑允浩怎么也劝不动，那些威胁人的鬼话他自己说多了都要笑出声来。他弟反而很平静，问他为什么我就不能去了，“你怕被人发现其实我俩在韩国分居这件事情是假的吗？”

倒也不是。大不了承认他们就是出尔反尔。郑允浩心里犹豫，却不知道自己究竟是在犹豫什么。

“我还没跟他们说。”郑允浩苦恼地咬着指甲。

这个“他们”大概是指他的那些玩得热火朝天的朋友们——每次都把郑允浩扯着在外面闹到半夜，留沈昌珉一个人独守空房恨得牙痒痒。但还要摆出一副很大度的模样，等他回到家还贴心地问他饿吗，得到人已经吃过夜宵的答复，弟气呼呼地蹦起来:哥你不记得要身材管理啦!

“我是沈昌珉诶，我跟你一起出去会显得很奇怪吗？”大部分时候东方神起的身份就是他们最好的挡箭牌，因为郑允浩就应该和沈昌珉在一起，所有人都觉得理所应当。弟骄傲地眯眯眼看过来，又一把把他啃指甲的那只手从他嘴边拽下来。

OK.但是还是蛮奇怪的。尤其是这小子非逼着他选择快要赛过造型师搭配的舞台情侣装那种程度的、交相呼应的配饰的时候，他不得不认为沈昌珉今晚是居心不良。

郑允浩由着人把波点衬衫的下摆掖进腰带边，然后乖乖戴好款式相近的手链和耳环。沈昌珉穿再花纹繁复的裤子也盖不过那双长腿的风采，只是没有眼瞎的人大概都看得出来裤子那颜色那材质那花纹跟他身上的衬衫实在是过于接近了。

他用眼神质问自己的弟弟:你该不会是要去做些什么宣誓主导权的傻事吧?

沈昌珉笑得甜过熟草莓或者奶油小蛋糕，拿起惯用的古龙水往自己身上浓浓地喷一圈，然后张开双臂把他抱紧了，在他耳边轻轻呵气:“是、的、哦。”

反正，最后他不情不愿地拉着沈昌珉的手把人带到聚会场地的时候，所有人都吃了一惊。毕竟他曾经不止一次替沈昌珉解释过，他这个弟弟不爱社交，就喜欢宅在家里读书看新闻打游戏喝酒，死活都拽不出来。搞得那些本来投向沈昌珉的剧烈的好奇心都硬生生给他平淡的陈述掐光了。

前段时间他们忙得彻底，导致郑允浩跟朋友们也很久没见面了，等他挨个进行热情拥抱的同时，沈昌珉站在后面一点的位置暗自观察着。

郑允浩的问候巡回结束过后，就伸伸手把身后站得高挑漂亮的男人拽过来，笑得满足又自豪地说:“这是昌珉喔。我们昌多拉。”沈昌珉就很礼貌地弯着嘴角上前一个个握手。

而这一切都被孙浩俊尽收眼底，他一针见血:“是你一个人的昌多拉。”

他友好地朝沈昌珉笑笑，补充说明道:“允浩真的很喜欢在我们面前提到你，每次都是‘wuli昌多’，我们听得耳朵都要起茧。”

“吼……”郑允浩近乎撒娇地发出一声愤怒的鼻音，有一种被揭老底的羞怯感迫使他跳过去用胸膛撞他的老友，“你在说什么呢!”

沈昌珉看着此情此景皱了皱眉头，不动声色地伸出胳膊悄悄再把人圈回自己身边，然后耳朵尖红红地望进他哥的眼睛，“我不知道诶……感觉我都没出现过但是大家好像都被哥逼迫着提前了解了我一样。”

郑允浩皱着鼻子不好意思地笑了笑，而孙浩俊给他递过来一瓶啤酒:“‘昌多喜欢喝啤酒喔’，我们都知道的。”

沈昌珉很难去形容自己听见这番话的心情，假如心脏能够用软硬来衡量的话，他胸腔里的那颗此时此刻就是一团在盛夏的马路上放了五分钟过后的冰淇淋球，失去形状再被人握进手里。

郑允浩接过啤酒塞进他手里，手指尖亲昵地滑过他的掌心:“那昌多今晚就尽情喝吧。”

——原来我一直在被光明正大地好好爱着。得知真相的沈昌珉在这一秒很想去吻他，吻他的眼窝，舔过他的眼睑，珍视地找到他美丽的嘴唇，让它们绽放。

但现在不能。他不能保证如果他真的这么干了他哥会不会羞到试图刨出一个地洞来把他踹进去，或者是干脆拉着他掉头就跑。

他喝了一口啤酒，靠着郑允浩在卡座里坐下。桌子和座位的空隙对他俩的腿长都不太友好，于是他们只能稍微侧一点，一边大腿外侧紧紧地挨在一起。

沈昌珉的话术把大家都逗得很开心，而他一边讲话一边还要留出一只眼睛来盯住郑允浩，看他跟dindin乐呵呵地划拳，然后眼疾手快地把人要拿起来的酒瓶子换成一杯可乐。

郑允浩不满地横了他一眼，要不是碍于周围人的目光就会立即耍赖把酒瓶子抢回来。可沈昌珉微笑着拎起那只瓶子自己喝了起来，让他看得火冒三丈——我又没有洁癖，你以为这样就可以阻挡我吗？

“哥等下不是还要去打保龄球吗？喝醉了可就打不了了。”体贴的弟弟对他发出温馨提示。

“我的酒量哪里有那么差劲!”郑允浩不服输地瞪他。

沈昌珉环顾一下周围，笑出大小眼:“哥的酒量这里的大家都心知肚明吧。”他注视着郑允浩逐渐被激起好胜心的神色，丝毫不怀疑如果现在这里只有他们两个的话，郑允浩会马上扑过来恶狠狠地咬他的嘴唇叫他少说两句。

果然他总是能戳中郑允浩的软肋。年长的男人迫于情势只能暂时吃瘪，看着自己的弟弟继续在原本属于他掌控之下的聚会里谈笑风生，憋屈了半分钟过后找借口逃去了洗手间。

沈昌珉跟过去，在洗手台前找到愤怒地搓着满手洗手液泡沫的郑允浩，镜子里他的哥哥气鼓鼓的表情真的几乎让他乐得打跌。

识时务的弟慢吞吞蹭过去，把下巴搁在人肩窝里，使一丁点力气往下压一压，他的目光笔直地黏在镜子里哥哥的脸上，一只手搂住腰贴得更紧一些，声音放软，“哥——我在开玩笑。”

郑允浩发出一声甜腻鼻音来表达对他的恶劣行径的不满，不出所料的毫无意义，因此他只能转过身来，把手上冰凉凉的水全都甩到人脸上泄愤。

沈昌珉心猿意马地想着如果现在他俩在家里会怎么样，大概会在看一部年头挺久的爱情电影，屏幕里男女主角亲一下他俩就在屏幕外的沙发上腿叠着腿亲一下。

好吧。他把脸上洒的水蹭回郑允浩脸上，郑允浩把眼皮抬起来，他们挨得非常近，郑允浩能轻而易举地盯进他茶色的漂亮眼睛，那是一种太过明目张胆的邀请，他就干脆搂上人的脖子接吻，那个吻持续了五分钟，郑允浩闭上眼睛投入地回应他，好像忘记外面还有一桌人在等着他们回去。

“我其实现在就想干你。”沈昌珉深吸一口气，嘴唇红得像花瓣，不急不慢开始啃他的喉结。

“臭小子……”郑允浩被他啃得喘几声，一下子就强硬不起来了，“你是喝了酒又不是被下了药。”

沈昌珉那双鹿眼圆溜溜水灵灵转过来看他，“那就再亲五分钟。”

“成交。”


	6. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *summary:让洞房神起为您展现还没来得及谈恋爱就已经老夫老妻是一种什么样的奇妙状态。

-

跳舞好累，唱歌当然也很累。最后一次带妆彩排过后沈昌珉感觉自己只剩下半条命——这都还是美化的说法——他愤怒地换好衣服卸妆的时候，顶着一脸乳化后的油状物，可怜兮兮地对经过他身边的哥哥抱怨:“我要累死了。”

然后很不幸地让卸妆油流进了那双漂亮大眼睛，跳着脚去冲水。郑允浩为了提醒他而伸出的手又缩回来，无奈地叹口气:“我说了先冲干净再睁眼吧?”

“你什么时候说过?”沈昌珉眼睛红红地回来了，抓起背包催他快走，“我好饿了!我中午只吃了一点面条。”

“是两碗。”郑允浩纠正他，“我没来得及提醒你你就开始朝我呱呱叫了。”

从年底开始持续到第二年的巡演其实是一个吃遍各地美食的好机会，沈昌珉当然不会放过。但肆意放纵一般都是结束过后的自我奖赏，开始前的准备阶段他们必须保持健康、安全、适当的饮食。

沈昌珉现在恨死这个本来常常被他挂在嘴边的“适当”了，他在彩排的后台疯狂搜刮staff和伴舞们的小零食，郑允浩帮他打着掩护还悄悄担心:“你吃这么多乱七八糟的东西，真的不会得肠胃炎吗？”

弟一边把小面包往嘴里塞，“正式舞台要饿着肚子保持状态就算了，彩排还要饿着肚子我真的会翻脸。”

晚饭当然是准备好的便当，热腾腾地放在他们的酒店房间里。沈昌珉冲了个战斗澡出来，就窝在扶手椅里面等着他哥过来一起吃饭，这期间他拿筷子稍微翻了一下他们的菜，相当的普通、乏味、安全而毫无新意。

郑允浩吃东西的样子很像某种小动物，仓鼠或者兔子，嘴小小的，偏偏他喜欢一下塞一大口食物进去，咀嚼起来整个腮帮子跟着动，沈昌珉看了会情不自禁地笑，露出一排白牙。

他记起来有一次聚餐他们去吃的烤肉，出于对郑允浩料理哲学的恐惧，朋友们禁止郑允浩接触烤盘。他看着哥哥不安分地乱转的眼珠子，就只能不断地烤好香喷喷的肉再剪成合适的大小，堆进他哥碗里，试图打消人总是要插手的冲动。然而郑允浩根本就没把那些肉放在眼里，他眼睁睁看着从自己嘴边省下的肉一点点失去热气——牛肉是很贵的啊！沈昌珉痛心疾首地把它们夹回来吃掉，烤下一波的时候改成包好了喂进郑允浩嘴里。

郑允浩吃得漫不经心，主要热情都在跟旁边的人谈话上了，咬到他手指头那会儿果然被吓到了，嘴还塞得满满的，朝他猛眨眼睛。

知道了知道了没关系。沈昌珉就当自己被兔子咬了一口，反正也不疼。

人在饿肚子的时候就是记忆力惊人，沈昌珉把回忆的细节都还原得七七八八，想着我真不愧是个乖巧的好弟弟。然后把一朵好大的西兰花啊呜一口吞掉。

坐他对面的郑允浩目睹这一场面，就算是已经看了十几年了，也仍然对他口腔的容量感到惊讶:“我真怕你噎着。”

“我们回去以后一起吃烤肉吧。”他刚把话说出来又觉得不可行，年末的酒局肯定很多，还推不掉，哪来的时间两个人出去吃烤肉。

郑允浩还像模像样地点头:“Christmas马上就要到了，没准今年也要在日本一起过了呢。”

他知道那个“也”是因为郑允浩想起来14年他们入伍前的最后一个圣诞，是在日本他们的公寓里一起过的。当时有录一个在游艇上的节目，大概是被风吹得又困又冷的，郑允浩在提问攻势下连隐藏自己的真实想法都做不到，把圣诞节想和他在家里过给说漏嘴了，他当时仰头看天拼命找补，最后靠着傲娇的不搭理总算糊弄过去。

那年圣诞节他们往客厅放了一颗真树，挂满各种亮晶晶的小彩灯和装饰物，驯鹿玩偶靠在树下的礼物堆边上，沈昌珉装作不满意地拿手指戳戳玩偶:“都有我了就没必要再放它在这里。”你最喜欢的小鹿永远只能有一头。

他那时候还搞不清楚那种莫名其妙的的独占欲意味着什么，是分开的那段时间让他明白了自己实在对郑允浩不能割舍。不光是作为东方神起的二分之一渴望完整，而且是作为一般人沈昌珉的人生也渴望完整。

“哥还记得你那时候送了我什么礼物吗？你以前从来不给我准备圣诞礼物的。”沈昌珉撑着脸蛋笑意盈盈地望向他。

“是小鹿角吗?还是其他什么……”郑允浩陷入回忆的漩涡，显得很犹豫。

“其中一个是小鹿角，还有一个很花哨的铜铃，应该是用来当门铃的。但是我们谁也没打算真的把它挂出去，现在应该在储藏室里堆灰。”沈昌珉挠挠下巴，“还有一双谁看了都会觉得很符合Christmas但是真的非常丑陋的袜子——虽然我当时不忍心这么跟你说。”

“呀!”郑允浩睁大眼睛，“可是你连礼物都没有给我准备!”

“我给你做了烛光晚餐诶。当时是谁看着点燃的蜡烛几乎要流眼泪的啊？”沈昌珉热衷于揭他的短，可事实上将郑允浩的柔软守护得最好的就是他本人了。

“那昌多今年再来一次哦。”

得寸进尺。沈昌珉咬咬牙，今年有机会的话你最好直接给我准备结婚戒指!


	7. Stay Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *油管博主信木×家属允浩

-

早上起床的时间外面下了点薄薄的雪，纤细的白色笼罩在对街的建筑物上，允浩取消了晨跑计划，在客厅的沙发里软绵绵地躺着，等待一顿因为迟到而并入午餐序列的早餐。

沙发罩为了配合圣诞节换成了墨绿色，散发着新织物专有的气味，他们的玻璃茶几表面被擦得发亮，允浩心情大好地在上面盖章似的留下一个掌印。他有点闷，shim从市场回来以后就钻进厨房里捣鼓着拍视频，都没空陪他说话。

“别动那个……不不不锅盖也不可以。烫。允浩——”shim先是对着镜头摊摊手，再过去把镜头外闹出声响的不安分的手拽到水龙头底下冲冷水降温。

允浩今天也被迫出镜了，露出半张脸:小巧的下巴和漂亮嘴唇。假如shim在做后期剪辑的时候不把他闯祸这段剪掉的话。

在日语语境里shim很少叫他哥哥，他也不太纠结这个，只有回国过节日见亲戚朋友那会儿他这个小两岁的伴侣才会返璞归真学着当一个乖巧的弟弟，一口一个脆生生的“哥”听得他鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。

“今天做的是泡菜汤哦。按照允浩的要求有加很多白砂糖，他喜欢甜一点的。可是我觉得其实不只甜了一点。”shim把那锅煮得颜色很好看的汤展示给镜头，往边上瞥一眼，允浩在冰箱门后面不知道在偷吃什么东西，大概是即食蟹柳之类的小零食。他叫一声，“要不要尝一尝味道?”

允浩的脑袋从冰箱门后面一闪而过，他看到人鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子，“不用了。我很相信昌多你的手艺。”

shim是个油管博主，走居家生活路线的那种，视频内容大多是做做饭喝喝酒，vlog都是去菜市场和家居店。订阅他的粉丝只知道他是个居住在日本的韩国人，具体工作未知，视频更新时间也相当随心，一看就没把这个当挣钱的活儿。可是大部分人看他也不是为了看他做菜和去家居店买沙发罩，不过是觉得他实在是长得赏心悦目，有一期weekly vlog里面shim洗完澡以后忘记穿上衣的片段曝光了他形状优美的肌肉，从此便替他圈了一票女友粉。

至于女友粉是怎么逐步走向消亡的——就还是得提到允浩。一开始允浩只是作为一个挂在嘴边的人物被shim在视频里频频提及，比如说“春天实在是个很不错的季节呐，所以我们来做允浩最喜欢的草莓蛋糕吧。”“米娜桑不需要像我这样往炒年糕里面放糖，主要是因为允浩喜欢吃甜甜的东西啦。”还有“今天米娜桑跟我一起给家里大扫除吧。我们从卫生间开始吧……允浩又从中间挤牙膏啊!好生气!”

于是在shim第一次做Q&A主题视频的时候，就有粉丝问他说允浩到底是哪位啊？是合租的人吗？

shim也没打算掩饰些什么，就说我比大家想象的还要更有钱一点，“这个房子不是租的，是我和允浩的家。允浩是我的爱人喔。我们在一起有十四……还是十五年啦?”他笑起来鼻梁上会挤出一点点皱纹，“所以我们都有点不像是情侣了。”

这期视频发出去以后评论区哭倒一片的同时，对允浩的好奇心也与日俱增:到底是什么样的人能够把大帅哥的心一拴就拴十几年?真的好好奇。

但是shim就是特别走神秘主义的一个人，死活都不松口，本着我不仅可以提我还天天提但我就是不给你们看的原则，把粉丝的胃口吊得要命。

是去年圣诞节shim做了一顿圣诞大餐，允浩才终于在视频里现身了。跟shim描述的那种会弄乱东西还不解风情的粗糙男人形象完全不同，允浩脸小小的，五官也小小的，但是格外精致漂亮。穿着很有节日气氛的长长的红绿条纹毛衣，底下是被牛仔裤裹着的弧度饱满的细腿，坐在圣诞树下拆礼物，拆出来两盒安全套就气呼呼地“嗷”一声丢远了，然后揪着驯鹿玩偶凑到镜头前面小小声讲说我告诉你们哦，“昌多肯定跟你们讲很多关于我的坏话。”

手指头使劲戳驯鹿玩偶的脸颊，“其实最坏的人明明就是他!”

还瞪着眼睛超认真地控诉:“他现在连圣诞礼物都不会用心准备一下了。”

很久很久以后shim在直播里面说漏嘴大家才知道原来在他小时候允浩一直说他像小鹿斑比，所以那时候才会拿驯鹿玩偶撒气。反正就是不论怎么看都会被细节秀到啦!

好多人在看完圣诞特辑以后都被允浩最后用鼻尖撞镜头的动作甜到失血，以至于shim第二天起床读评论底下全部都是“允浩好可爱呜呜呜想娶”“有这样的伴侣shim真是幸福的人啊”“终于知道为什么shim总是那么毒舌地吐槽允浩但是却从来都没有真正地生气了，对这么可爱的人实在是不可能发脾气啊。”

shim就气鼓鼓地想:都是一群胳膊肘往外拐的家伙!

然后断更两个月以视惩戒。

因为日常太过甜蜜，shim的频道也有小小地火一阵子，是允浩的学员碰巧看到视频大家才知道原来允浩是很出色的舞蹈艺术家，平时上课的时候严格得吓死人，走位出错的时候他那个眼神能把人看得膝盖发软。但是生活里就很sweet，和谁说话都是用温柔的语气，会把shim给他准备的午餐便当分享给大家吃，shim还把饭团做成兔子的形状，像是给小朋友准备的那样——搞得大家都以为他家里有一个甜美娇小的妻子。吃完饭以后允浩会变得超级元气，招呼大家一起跑圈练体能，每天都像不知疲倦的永动机。

“是那种看着就觉得生活有希望的会发光的人呐。”

这句评论被shim在视频里念出来了，他念的时候垂着睫毛，神情专注又带着笑，谁看了都知道那是源于满腔的爱意。

只是会发光的人现在吃个饭都能把桌子弄得乱七八糟。shim撑着脸蛋看允浩把泡菜汤滴到餐桌桌面，那副表情生动诠释了什么叫做“不忍直视”。他把镜头偷偷转过去拍允浩面前的一片狼藉，他的笨蛋哥哥毫无察觉，还在慢吞吞地往嘴里塞炒饭。

“今天我去洗碗。”吃完饭后允浩站起来一本正经地对他说，shim夸张地对镜头做表情:“哇喔——好厉害!但是不可以砸盘子。”

允浩朝他挥挥拳头表示自己还没有笨手笨脚到那种程度。

shim看着他进了厨房以后，悄悄举着摄像机藏进衣帽间，找到位置坐下，对镜头比划一个“嘘”的动作:“我们要小声一点，不能给允浩听见。”

“也许我之前没有告诉过你们。圣诞节的后一天，是我和允浩在一起的纪念日。也就是再过两天，就是我们的十六周年纪念日啦。其实他是会看我的视频的，还会和我抱怨说我找的角度不好，把他拍得脸好肿。其实他脸小成那样，再肿能肿到哪去?”shim抑制不住毒舌本能，明贬暗褒地吐槽一句，又咧开一个笑，“所以我想在这里跟他说一些话——给你们听见真是便宜你们啦。”

shim正色起来是很认真的，一边讲还要小心地听着外面的动静的样子无端端又有点可爱。

“允浩。在一起十六年了呢。偶尔想想都觉得不敢相信，但是照照镜子又觉得果然脸还是变老了（笑）。哥一直都是热情又坚强的人，带着我一起度过了许多难关。很多时候产生‘日子过不下去了啊’这样的想法，哥总是在我身边充满干劲地努力着，我也就不好意思退缩了。最近的想法是……想着哥学会当一个小孩子其实也挺好的，年纪慢慢大了以后才会发现最珍贵的还是小孩子的那种柔软和脆弱啊。哥纵容我当了这么多年柔弱的首尔男子，现在终于学会撒娇和耍无赖了，真的很不错!（笑）虽然不常说，但是现在想对你说一句，我爱你啊。好了现在我该出去帮你洗碗了，我怕你真的把盘子砸掉。那个盘子的花纹我很喜欢来着……是超市抽奖的时候抽中的非卖品，砸掉可就没法买回来了。”

shim不好意思地捂着脸走出去又把脸凑回来，靠得很近，眨眨眼:“哥。爱你哦。”


	8. Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *接《stay gold》

-

圣诞节的视频过后，shim消失了三个月，任凭私信和评论区一起爆炸，后来发了合照才知道他是和允浩去南半球的海岛度假了，两个人一起晒得脸颊额头都发红，眯着眼睛在大太阳底下笑得傻兮兮的。但是怎么看都觉得很幸福。

回来的第一件事情当然是给家里做大扫除，好不容易有点良心的shim也兢兢业业地打开了摄像机，让大家饱览他晒黑的胳膊。

背景里头深蓝色的落地窗帘猛烈地抖动一下，像被猫扑了一样迅速倒伏下来，还带倒了旁边的花盆。shim关掉吸尘器过去看，允浩一条腿缠在窗帘里，像个刚出锅的有点扭曲的春卷，黑葡萄似的瞳仁可怜巴巴地盯住他。

shim笑着把相机搁在旁边然后把他拯救出来，然后毫不意外地被窗帘上抖落的灰尘呛得开始打喷嚏。

允浩收拾着自己制造出来的混乱，趁弟弟在打喷嚏赶紧把花盆里倒出来的土给它装回去，被shim逮到，“阿嚏——要把地板擦干净!”他眼泪汪汪地抽抽鼻子。

“好啦好啦你等下吸地板顺便吸一下就行了嘛……”允浩揉揉他的脸，“我去洗窗帘。”

“你手上全是灰诶!”shim气呼呼地瞪他，允浩抱起窗帘就跑了，没有半分钟就从洗衣房折回来问他洗涤剂放在哪里、洗衣机要调哪个模式、要不要放柔顺剂。shim按按太阳穴:“你把窗帘上的钩子拆下来了吗？”

允浩认真地思考片刻，“好像没有。”

“……哥去洗手。我来洗窗帘。”shim剥夺了他捣乱的机会，也不管允浩在后面大叫着说“昌多里不许无视哥，我可以帮忙擦相框!”

“那就去擦相框吧乖。”shim回过头朝他甜甜地笑。允浩觉得这个臭小子有时候实在是有点欠嗖嗖的，偏偏又很会哄他，害得他也不能发脾气，不然就很像无理取闹。

他龇牙以示不服气，结果把shim可爱得一个跟头，差点笑到地板上去，手里的相机也拿不住了——结果这段拍出来那叫一个天旋地转。

好不容易打扫完卫生，shim开始忙活着做晚饭，允浩认真地把被套和床罩从烘干机里拽出来然后抱到房间里去。

家里的装修风格基本遵从shim挚爱的性冷淡工业风，尤其在厨房一带，内置的洗碗机烤箱咖啡机和墙面融为一体不分你我，他第一次拍料理视频时，科技的力量着实把粉丝们吓了一跳。但是一些小装饰物上却充满了允浩的怀旧感性。比如排列整齐的各种玩偶，都是允浩从前做青少年舞蹈培训的时候学生送的。他们的床头柜上放了两个人的合照，各种乱七八糟的，什么年份的都有，很多还是从韩国的父母家里找出来的，拍得好的都被允浩仔细地用相框装好了，一部分挂在走廊，另一部分放得到处都是。

允浩拿了相机过来，怼在照片前面，凑得很近，悄悄地说:“看这个昌珉，是不是很可爱!那个时候他才十五岁喔，超级乖的，只会拉着我的手叫我允浩哥。”

他们第一次见面是和父母去参加一个婚宴，碰巧坐在了同一桌，聊了一下发现家里住的也很近。后来shim去日本留学，允浩也跟过去学习舞蹈，两个人从一般亲友成了彼此在异国他乡唯一的依靠。

为了解决语言不通的问题，他们监督对方不许和自己讲韩语，每天出错更多的那个人负责洗碗。允浩从那时候发现shim实在是个很执拗的小孩，说一不二的，这一点和他很相像。

生活费不太充裕的时候，允浩会找深夜除雪之类的工作去赚钱，这样可以让他们的伙食更加好一些，shim问起来他就说是留在舞蹈室练习了，弄得弟弟整天心疼他练习太拼命。

直到某一天shim下课晚了，在路上又拖了一会儿，结果刚好撞见允浩在帮附近的小食店搬运食材，用板车推着一大袋墨鱼往一个很陡的坡上走，摇摇晃晃看得他心惊胆战，赶紧丢下书包过去帮忙。好不容易推到顶了，两个人都热出一头汗，脑袋顶在路灯底下冒着白气。允浩看他板着脸，就过来攥一把他汗津津的手，说对不起，“不是要故意骗你的。”

“所以昨天你膝盖上那个淤青到底是不是在练舞时摔的?”shim盯着他，用那双漂亮的小鹿眼，允浩没法接着对他撒谎，只好承认是在半夜除雪时不小心从台阶上跌了下去。

“你都不知道我当时有多生气。”做Q&A主题视频时讲到这件往事，shim在镜头外捏捏允浩的手心，“然后我还不能拦着你。现在我就想，原来那个以前看起来无所不能的哥也是会打碎盘子的人啊。”

允浩本来被他讲得眼眶有点湿了，话锋一转过后就差点跳起来，“干什么啦!我也没有打碎很多盘子!”

“我是说哥现在这样很好……”shim侧身躲着他的拳头，被整个人摁在沙发边上，允浩骑在他大腿上耀武扬威地揪他的腮帮子肉，一边威胁他:“还说不说了?”

“不说了不说了。”shim搂着他的肩膀把他拉下来，黏黏糊糊地亲他的嘴角。

这直接导致后来shim剪辑视频的时候想要把这段掐掉——不然的话大概要把视频调成成人向内容吧。


	9. 昼夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来源:1.10仁川机场

-

“在做什么?”郑允浩洗完澡出来，也不穿上衣，围着个浴巾跑出来完全像个自然人。

“在写签名球。”沈昌珉早就整理完行李，把容易起皱的衣服都拎出来放到衣柜里挂好，房间中央放着郑允浩大张开嘴的行李箱，而他蹲在沙发上，把手里的小篮子举起来要给他哥看，转过头去却被吓到，声音都高了八度，“现在是冬天!”

郑允浩甩甩头发上的水，秀气的鼻头抽一抽，“我说……穿破洞裤的人到底是谁啊?在外面我可是有老老实实把自己裹成一个球的。”

沈昌珉撇撇嘴不置可否:“那是我造型的一部分。”

“你今天紧张了对不对?”

郑允浩凑过来看他签名，手里的油性笔就立马不听使唤地画出长长一道黑色印记，沈昌珉隐隐懊恼着，给那道丑陋的黑线补上两片叶子让它变成一颗植物。

不愧是郑允浩。他感到自己整个胃都紧缩起来，甚至有抽搐的迹象——他到达机场下车的时候也是这个感觉，可是那时候他热情满满的队长却非要在后边和其他人打招呼——我真的非常需要你。沈昌珉的骄傲不允许他把这句话说出来，但郑允浩总是能够读懂他，好就算像比起早熟的他来说郑允浩永远都是洞察一切的大人。

而我总是望着他。沈昌珉把手里的球扔回篮子里，扒拉扒拉发现已经签完了，就把篮子放到一边。他记起来很久以前，他们第一次被要求批量生产签名的时候，其他成员都好像提前练习过一样，依葫芦画瓢完成得很快。唯独他在草稿纸上写了无数遍“东方神起”“最强昌珉”“MAX”，最后签出来，第一张第二张第三张之间完全没有任何相似之处。

“这样不会被怀疑是假的吗？”

“诶……昌珉好像学写自己名字的幼稚园学生。”

这些话语让他青涩的一丁点自信心都开始悄悄颤抖。早就完工的郑允浩拉开椅子在他左手边坐下来，撑着奶乎乎的小脸很认真地鼓励他说:“昌多里签得很好哦，就这样慢慢地来吧，签完我们一起去吃午饭。”

只有内心是个大人的沈昌珉那时候还会偷偷嘲笑他的哥哥:明明就比我大两岁而已，脸像个肉包子，还有超可爱的虎牙，干嘛整天装成有责任感的队长啦。

可是后来他就不得不承认，他这个哥哥的确是、可能是——话不能说太满——但至少是他心里最有担当的队长。不论是大小场合的各种发言，还是平时相处里时刻照顾成员情绪的举动，都让他忍不住要站在人身旁注视着，同时感到几乎可以说是不合理的一种心疼。

毕竟郑允浩的关怀他也享用了不少，甚至到某一个时间节点以后，就被他独占了。

“去穿衣服啊!”沈昌珉不回答那个问题，而是驱赶他，强制性从衣帽间里翻找出一件不知道什么时候放在那里的睡袍，披到郑允浩身上，系带在腰的正前方恶狠狠扎成一个端正的蝴蝶结，他咬咬嘴唇，“哥最近又瘦了吧?”

郑允浩低头摆弄那个蝴蝶结，“我跨年跟东浩他们出去，吃得很多呢。”

“我看到了。你们去看了新年的第一个日出，感觉应该很不错吧?”沈昌珉看着他头顶的发旋，莫名其妙地感到眼眶发热，语气里不自觉地冒出一股酸意。

“嗯。真的很有新年带来的感动的感觉。”郑允浩抬起头来，黑圆的眼睛亮晶晶的，“明年我们也可以一起去看啊，假如有机会的话。”

他看出来沈昌珉藏得很隐蔽的歉意，和一指甲盖儿那么多的小小的不甘心，所以他选择拍拍这个弟弟的肩膀:“嘿，昌多里?我说过的啊，只要是昌珉的话就没关系。我们昌多已经长成有担当的男人了不是吗？”

他真的很爱我。沈昌珉凝视他的眼睛:所以我也将一如既往地陪伴他。


	10. Honey Funny Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *珉浩  
> *理发师阿沈×美女客人阿允

-

门口挂的铜铃响一下，很符合圣诞气氛的花环随之晃动起来，店里的玻璃门上喷了彩绘，招待客人的美惠有点看不清人。就在她还张望的时候，客人已经进来了，是一个年轻男人，留着一头栗色长发，身上是简单的白毛衣和牛仔裤，看得出来他身材不错。

“shim，有客人来了。”她往里面招呼一声，一边微笑着给客人递一杯热茶，“外面不冷吗？我看到好多人都穿上了羽绒服呢。”

客人的鼻头冻得红通通，显得他一张小脸格外地白，从围巾的包裹中解脱以后，他接过茶杯道谢，声音奶呼呼的，好温柔地解释道:“我家离这里很近，我就懒得穿厚衣服了。谁知道还是很冷，不过只要怀揣着热情就不会被寒冷打败啦!”

“先生怎么称呼呢？”美惠帮他把围巾叠好放到一边。

客人的一双手握着茶杯，像松鼠握着它过冬的食粮，“我叫允浩。”

那个叫shim的男人从后面走出来，悠闲地跟美惠打声招呼，说你要是没事就赶紧下班吧，今天圣诞节诶，其他人早就去约会了。

“你怎么不去？”美惠看一眼手表，她男朋友是医生，今晚值夜班，她等着到时间去医院给人送爱心夜宵。

shim耸耸肩，“我又没有对象，去找谁约会?”

“可以去烛光餐厅吃两人份的情侣套餐啊。”美惠毫不留情地定点打击。

shim装出一副深受打击的样子往后一仰脑袋，转过身面对允浩，“我要开始工作啦。你收拾收拾赶紧滚去约会吧!”

美惠抽抽鼻子去收拾东西准备下班。

“允浩先生，你需要什么服务呢？”shim低下头询问坐在椅子上的客人。

“喔。”允浩往后缩了一下，这个人看起来好高哦，“只是想简单地剪短头发而已。”

shim从旁边的架子上取下毛巾，在允浩的衣领后面别好，示意他跟自己进去洗头发。允浩甚至来不及喝一口热茶，就听话地站起来跟进去了。

这位理发师先生的工作服是衬衫和西裤，黑色上衣扎进皮带里，显得腰线格外优美。而且他剃了干净利落的寸头，染成一点点棕色，后颈的发根看起来很性感。允浩不知道该把视线往哪放，匆匆忙忙差点撞到人身上去。

shim在洗发椅旁边站定，转过身扶了那个冒冒失失的客人一把，让他在洗发椅上躺好。并询问他的头发是干性还是油性，喜欢什么香味的洗发露和护发素。

“往上躺一点哦。”shim用手掌托住他的后脑勺，感受到人往上蹭了蹭，才把他重新放下，打开花洒试了试水温，“这样可以吗？”

允浩点点头，睁圆了眼睛盯天花板，感觉温热的水流从头顶洒下来，理发师的问号也一并砸下来:“怎么会这个时间来理头发呢？”

“就是刚好有空，前两天在其他地方出差，昨晚才回到家，闷头睡了一觉，醒来以后发现是圣诞节了。我和我的前任就是在上一个圣诞节分手的，我想着，不如出来剪个头发好了。”允浩说完以后疑心自己会不会说得太多了惹人烦，但那个理发师没有一点不耐烦的样子，而是好好地听着，把洗发露的泡沫抹到他两鬓上。

“你害怕水流进耳朵吗？”shim问他。

“不怕。”他话音刚落，人就用手结结实实地替他挡开了，温暖的手指笼罩在耳后给他带来莫名其妙的安全感。

shim轻轻地笑了，“你放松一点，你这样紧绷着脖子后面的肌肉是不会让我感到轻松的。”

允浩小心翼翼地把脑袋安放到他手心，感觉到人张开的手指在力度适中地挠着自己的头皮，像在爱抚某种小动物。

“shim，我走了哦!”美惠从门口探头进来大声喊。

允浩被她吓得一缩脖子，shim揉揉他后颈的肌肉让他放松，“拜拜——明天记得回来上班就行。”

“嘿!你真的一点也不sweat，难怪谈不上恋爱。”

shim模糊地从喉咙发出一阵笑声，像小猫被逗乐了，手上还在挤护发素，恨不得转过身去糊人一脸，只是美惠约会心切，丢下话就跑走了，他只能悻悻地给允浩抹好护发素，梳理那长长的栗色头发。

“怎么会想着留这么长的头发呢？”他对此十分好奇，等待的时间里忍不住提出疑问。

允浩很好脾气地都回答了:“之前是因为要去参加一个舞台表演，造型师说留长头发效果会更好，后来慢慢地就习惯了，一直没有剪。”

“唔。”shim点点头表示自己了解了，再次打开花洒给人冲洗头发上糊的护发素。“好了。”毛茸茸的毛巾包住脑袋，允浩被扶着坐起来，“现在可以出去了。”

长得这么好看，怎么会谈不上恋爱呢？允浩看着面前镜子里shim的侧脸，男人的眉骨和鼻梁线条实在过于优越了，在理发店良好的打光底下效果更佳，他看着都觉得脸颊发烫。

shim可不知道他的心理活动，正一边替他梳头发，一边比划着下剪刀的位置。“想要剪到多短呢？保留刘海吗？”他别过脸，发现允浩在镜子里盯着自己，于是笑了笑，对着镜子眨眨眼。

下睫毛这么长真的好美好性感。允浩的脸蛋一下子爆红，“你觉得怎么样好看就怎么剪……你是专业的嘛。”

难得遇到一个这么漂亮又愿意任由他摆布的客人，shim的创作欲望一下子被激发，“真的吗？到时候剪出来不满意可不能拒绝付款哦。”

“你对自己的技术这么没信心的吗？”

允浩的目光有点挑衅的意味，他的好胜心被激起，“我敢保证结果你肯定会满意的，甚至你可以到你那个没长眼睛的前任面前转一圈，保证她后悔自己一年前的决定。”

“你弄错了。不是‘她’，是‘他’才对。”允浩小声纠正他。

“OK，不管是‘她’还是‘他’，总之一定会后悔就对了。”

允浩看着shim使用剪子，目光专注而集中，剪子边冰冰凉凉地挨着头皮，他把眼睛眯成细细窄窄的一条，浸泡在陌生的光线里。shim的手偶尔会因为撩头发的动作蹭过他滚烫的脸颊，他就只能目睹镜子里的自己更加脸红。

修剪刘海的时候，shim挨得很近，几乎是贴着他的脸，鹿一样美丽的大眼睛盯住他，睫毛像一对张开的小翅膀，允浩几乎不能呼吸。细细的碎发洒下来，落到他秀气的鼻尖上，沾得到处都是，shim就一点一点帮他扫干净，扫不下来的就用指尖捏下来，鼻尖都要碰到他的脸。

他的声音在害羞地颤抖:“不用离这么近啦……”

shim抬头用上目线看他，“客人，我有点近视哦。”

犯规了!允浩猛地往后一退，差点从椅子里翻下来，还好shim眼疾手快把他拉住，他才不至于往后摔个四脚朝天。

“你这样很危险啊，我长得有那么可怕吗？”shim看出他躲避的意图，语气都有点郁闷了。

“没有……”允浩结结巴巴，“我不是觉得你可怕。你长得很帅——”我只是有点害怕接近你而已。

太像兔子了吧。shim望着人圆溜溜的黑眼睛和小巧的红嘴唇，只能联想到某种极其可爱的生物，何况这位客人还非常非常真诚地表达了对他外貌的赞美，让他没办法不产生好感。

“完成了。看看满不满意。”shim用一双手把人的脑袋扳正了对准镜子，他很注重细节和层次感，允浩的头发原本看起来就是毛绒绒一团，现在被他抓了些发胶定型，虽然剪得不算很短，但看起来很有少年感，衬上那张漂亮小脸又有点像洋娃娃。

“哇……你很棒诶!”允浩向来是不吝啬夸奖的人，在镜子前边左右转头看自己的新发型，“我好像变了一个人。”

shim笑眯眯地从他身后递了一张消费清单过来，“谢谢夸奖。现金还是信用卡?”

这样公事公办的态度并没有让人难堪，反而还显得有些生硬的可爱，允浩歪歪脑袋:“信用卡。你对每一个客人都是这样的吗？我是说——直接结账。”

“看情况。”shim把刷卡机器递给他，笑出一排牙，“但是现在时间还早，如果你有空的话，我们可以一起去喝一杯。”


	11. 快把我哥带走

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *不严谨的平行世界理论

-

要说有什么不对，沈昌珉在练习室环顾四周，周围的伴舞见他还没有要开始的打算都还在愉快地聊天。他在角落悄悄摁亮手机——郑允浩迟到了半个小时吗？这是不是也有点太过离谱了?  
更离谱的是居然没有一个人来跟他谴责这件事情!沈昌珉愤恨地咬一口从伴舞那里抢来的小面包:我都等饿了!  
“昌珉今天是身体不舒服吗？怎么过去这么久还不开始练习呢?”被他抢了面包的伴舞姐姐还很关切地过来问他。  
他抬头:“允浩哥还没来，怎么开始练习啊?”一般只有郑允浩不在场时他才会乖巧地选择这个称呼，主要是直接叫“郑允浩”就显得他太霸道了，而叫“我哥”的话不会太过肉麻吗？  
“昌珉约了朋友来观看我们的练习效果吗？那真是很难得的事情啊。”  
什、么?沈昌珉心中的不安瞬间扩大，把他聪明的脑子一口吞掉，“我们不是东方神起吗？”  
“东方神起?”伴舞姐姐充满疑惑地看向他，“最强昌珉xi，四人组解散都多少年了，你不是不让我们提这个来着？之前只要一提你立马就会发火呢，吓死人了。”  
四人组。沈昌珉心里咯噔一声，该不会真的给他“美梦成真”了吧?难怪他今天一早起床就觉得不对劲，虽然家还是老样子，干净整洁，但总感觉缺了点什么，清点红酒的时候发现少了郑允浩送他的那瓶，他还纳闷不会是哪天喝高了以后给摔了吧。但是就这么凭空消失也是够吓人的，何况他已经很久没有喝到能无意识摔酒瓶子过了。  
所以郑允浩是跟那瓶红酒一起从他的世界里消失了吗？沈昌珉掐一把自己的大腿，疼得眼泪花花的才确定自己不是在做梦。  
确实是，他确实是偶尔有那么一两个瞬间想过假如他的生活里没有郑允浩会怎么样。那样就不会有人把他收拾好的东西弄乱，不会有人成天热情满满的让站在旁边的他甚至觉得有些丢脸。但是换句话说就是也不会有人为他扛过一路走来的种种压力，不会有人再甜甜地叫他“昌多拉”，不会有人把他当作最珍贵的弟弟来疼爱。  
最重要的是，当他发现他要一个人表演那些原来的双人曲的时候，沈昌珉觉得，他有过让他哥消失这种想法实在是大逆不道!是个大混蛋!  
但是谁能想到他只是一觉起来，世界都变了呢？唱歌快唱到断气的现solo歌手沈昌珉扶着镜子委屈得要命:我明明只是想了一下，我什么也没做啊。  
“昌珉呐，跳起来!”他被伴舞围着被迫开始dance break部分，感觉自己的肩膀都要被甩断了。允浩哥辛苦了。沈昌珉在心里流泪，脸上的表情也皱皱巴巴。  
原定的练习时间结束以后编舞老师走过来担忧地问候他:“是生病了吗昌珉?感觉你今天的状态不是很好呢。”  
“没有。大概是昨晚没有睡好吧。”沈昌珉摇摇头表示自己没事，一边想着要是回不去了可怎么办啊，整个神态看起来那叫一个痛定思痛苦大愁深。  
离开公司以后他照常到超市去买了一些青菜和肉类，准备晚上做一顿好的来安慰一下自己受伤的心灵和疲惫的身体。其实这样的生活说不一样也没有太明显的差别——尤其是反映在日常的时候，他和郑允浩平时除了工作以外很少见面。  
沈昌珉从货架上拿下一瓶料酒，思索着家里那瓶是不是已经用完了。裤兜里的手机震动一下，他掏出来看一眼，是无关紧要的垃圾短信。好吧，他想道，最起码——最起码他不会收到来自郑允浩的信息骚扰，比如深更半夜给他发一条莫名其妙的“昌多里，我在和朋友们喝酒喔”这种东西过来，也不知道是故意要惹他生气还是只是发酒疯而已。  
而他就算是收到了这样的短信一般也很少回复，要等到郑允浩连发好几条“昌珉昌珉昌珉为什么不回我”，才会回一句“怎么了？”  
这么看起来，我还真是个很冷漠的弟弟啊。沈昌珉把料酒放进小推车里，也不是啊，明明就是那位哥太过热情了。可是为什么会感到这么不习惯呢？  
他的目光掠过鱼饼:今晚做鱼饼汤也不错。  
在练习室的时候，他其实内心非常不安，就算那些歌曲和舞蹈都是他熟悉到不能再熟悉的，除了一些细微的改变以外，他唯一需要担心的不过是自己有可能会把原本属于郑允浩的那部分漏过去不唱。  
而且没办法制造出美丽的和音了。虽然自己产生这样的想法会显得有点骄傲，但是他和郑允浩的和音的确是很美丽的啊。沈昌珉暗自惋惜着，一边想象当所有人的目光都只集中在他一个人身上的时候，最强昌珉和沈昌珉的边界又会在哪里呢？他会不会被过分热烈的关注烫伤。  
从前他也会有迷茫的时刻，觉得自己的体力跟不上，没办法应付巨大的舞台需求。只是那些时候他不能去责怪任何人，他不能责怪为什么自己的身边只有郑允浩一个人，搞得他们俩要背负那么沉重的负担，更加不能责怪编舞老师为什么要弄那么费力气的舞蹈让他跳完一遍半条命都要没掉。他蹲在练习室的地板上大喘气，看郑允浩仍旧在镜子前一遍又一遍地无限重复练习——这位哥是天生属于舞台的艺术家。他发出无人知晓的由衷的赞叹——而我出现在这里全然是个意外。  
沈昌珉骨子里是个傲娇的臭屁小男孩，这一点看着他长大的郑允浩再清楚不过了。只是他这个弟弟真的很脆弱，这种脆弱不是对外界说出来的“首尔玻璃男”的那种脆弱，而是沈昌珉在面对最真实的自我时，一边感到不满一边不断将自我打碎再重塑的脆弱。他明白自己好在哪里又坏在哪里，所以他才会活得那么通透又敏感。  
“昌珉是上天送给哥的一个礼物。也是送给所有人的。”郑允浩这样对他说，“如果当初不是昌珉而是别人来到了我身边，我都不知道现在会是什么样。”  
可是他到底是怎么知道这一切的。沈昌珉当时被人揉着脑袋安慰着，内心充满疑问。  
但是不管怎样，我始终是他唯一的宝贝小男孩。所以老天爷，就算我从前真的没怎么相信过你。沈昌珉还是在货架前面双手合十地祈祷:请快点把我哥还给我吧!


	12. The One You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现实向

-

午后的光线被磨砂面的玻璃窗筛过，变得像雾气一样柔和，花洒底下的水流随着水压的变化在嘴唇和锁骨之间徘徊，基本符合人在呼吸时的节奏。就连沐浴乳的气味都恰到好处。沈昌珉叹了口气。

他最近对生活时常感到满意，工作虽然繁忙疲惫，但也是值得享受的事情，休息时可以在家闷头睡一觉或者去找好友喝杯小酒，就连高强度的健身计划好像也因为习惯而变得不那么难以忍受了。

在节目里被问到有没有什么想要赶出身体的“鬼”，他下意识地回答说没有，因为它们每一个他都喜欢。郑允浩挨着他的肩膀说“昌珉好帅——”被他皱皱鼻子笑过去。

“我从来没有想着要做一个完美的人，那样很没意思而且会很累，我只想坦诚地面对自己，然后舒服地活着。”

还是个小孩子的沈昌珉曾经说过这样的话，那个时候他们还在日本刚刚起步，在商场里用粗陋的外语跟不认识的人推销自己。没有工作时他和郑允浩会跑到宿舍的阳台去，一人拿一只拖鞋和乌鸦打电话。沈昌珉少年老成，小脑袋瓜子里总藏着不符合年龄的想法，而郑允浩在巨大压力下仍旧保持着令人感到稀奇的天真，他放下拖鞋，拍拍弟弟的胳膊，说:“不完美的昌珉我也会喜欢。”

为什么他总是能够把简单的话表达得那么隆重?沈昌珉搞不懂。他到现在也没搞懂。但他心知自己早就被郑允浩套牢，在某一个他们都没有意识到的细微拐点里，有可能只是他不受控制地望过去的一个眼神。

生命是一个螺旋，而螺旋其实也是圆形。郑允浩大概是那种只允许自己往上走的人，就算偶尔有向下的趋势，那也是为了最终的上升做的铺垫。但他不做这样的人，那个圆只要是纵向展开过后就不存在恶性循环，所以不论是向上还是向下都只是发生了变化，不要一成不变就是好事。

“哥不要把自己弄得太累。”我感觉你就算不是工作时间活动也满得超过了跑通告的时候。后面那半句话他没有说出来，就这么没头没尾地给郑允浩发了短信。应该说他经常给郑允浩发这种没头没尾的短信，而对方总是能够明白并且照单全收。

和一个人一起走到第十七个年头是什么感觉?沈昌珉面对镜子眨眨眼睛:好像就是再平常不过的感觉。他们不习惯把他们之间的关系展现到世人面前——理由就跟后来的沈昌珉把通讯录里的“热情曼苏尔”改成了“允浩哥”一样——他的生命里总是有那么一部分是应该被庄重对待的，即他与郑允浩紧密相连的那部分。这一点他也不是从一开始就意识到了的。

“即使我什么也没有了，我还有昌珉。”郑允浩在他们出道十周年的时候这样子说道。沈昌珉很难去形容自己当时听到这句话是什么样的心情，当初陪伴这个队长把两个人的东方神起继续支撑着走下去不过是出于一种别无选择的责任感，所以他的存在其实也不是那么值得感激的事情。

“哥千万不要对我感到抱歉。”他曾经严肃地在无人时揪住郑允浩，望着人的眼睛一字一句地说道，“东方神起又不是哥一个人的东方神起。”

所以说，没有谁拯救了谁或者是谁带领着谁，陪伴是相互的东西，沈昌珉一早就看明白了这个道理。他甚至还有些骄傲:所以我们一直走到现在。

十六周年粉丝见面会的后台，他们忙忙碌碌地换衣服，做造型，被抓着拍视频，窝在一张沙发里聊天，头发还被发胶支棱着立起来，沈昌珉解开自己满是汗的choker扔到一边，他被这玩意儿不舒服地勒了一晚上，脖子那块皮肤都有点发红。

郑允浩把一瓶矿泉水塞到他手里，自己仰着脸对天花板眨眼睛，大概是在舞台上的时候汗流到眼睛里不舒服，“比我想象得要热呢……现在明明是冬天啊。前两天你在干嘛呢?”

沈昌珉拿毛巾盖在脸上擦汗，真的认真回忆起两天前，“窝在被子里吃着橘子喝一点酒？橘子很甜。哥知道的，休息的时候我就要偷懒的。不过马上要到新年了，时间过得真快啊。”

一转眼二十一世纪的第二个十年已经面临尾声，如果细心一点就会注意到这刚好就是他们一对一共同度过的时间。或许他们的人生即将进入崭新的阶段，会发生巨大的变动，但就像是十年前一样，东方神起总是会在那里，作为一个名字——但又不仅仅是一个名字，把郑允浩和沈昌珉的生命紧紧地联系在一起。

你应当有信心。沈昌珉在所有人的注视下拉住他哥的手，他在某一个瞬间根本不知道自己到底在说些什么，他絮絮叨叨，扯了许多关于争吵和时间流逝的、漫无目的的感悟。热气从脖子根爬上脸颊，他感到自己浑身上下都湿淋淋的，汗水无助地往外冒个不停。

全世界的目光团成一个球砸到他脑袋上，沈昌珉被砸得发懵，他先是停顿了片刻，然后松开交握的手，想要把话筒挪开却又犹疑了，最后他还是让那句颤抖着的、轻得令人怀疑的“我爱你”从唇齿间逃脱。

因此那些总是被他恰如其分地掩藏在过往的笑声底下的珍视终于大白于天下。


	13. 太多的水果来自玫瑰

早晨起床以后沈昌珉在客厅做运动，他滚动铺开瑜伽垫，把因为卷起来而翻翘的边边抹平，健身器材拿出来一字排开，然后打开小笔记本，开始按着上面教练做的计划准备第一个阶段。

他做到平板支撑的时候，郑允浩起床了。啪嗒啪嗒的拖鞋声一路响到客厅，又拐个弯去了厨房，随后他听见水龙头一阵哀鸣，清脆的咬苹果声音离他越来越近，直到他耳边。

有重量有温度的人体在他背后趴下来，郑允浩叼着的苹果蹭到他脸侧——上面还带着没甩干的水珠。

呀!很重。弟皱皱脸，一开口就觉得泄劲了，手臂开始打晃。背上趴着的到底是个成年男性，在他身边看起来再怎么娇小可爱也是一米八几的人，现在没骨头似的融化了，四肢从旁边耷拉下来垂在垫子上。

郑允浩拿下嘴边的苹果，努力地凑过去想要看看他的表情，但是由于角度刁钻，脖子承受不来只好作罢。但是不用看也知道，昌珉平时板着脸的模样像在生气，真正生气时鼓起腮帮子却很可爱，叫人捉摸不透。

他把空着的那只手伸下去，摸了一把弟弟的腹肌，正在工作状态的肌肉群紧绷，他小小声惊叹一下，在沈昌珉耳朵边上“呼呼”吹气，“好棒喔昌珉的腹肌!”

沈昌珉这么多年坚持锻炼的结果就是体力很好，他见识过的，但他又不能到处去说，就只能在私底下只有两个人的时候悄悄表示自己的赞美。

沈昌珉快要给他气坏，撑过两分钟以后实在是撑不住，哐当一下倒在瑜伽垫上，胸口撞得有点疼，刚要扯开嗓子喊，结果郑允浩先声夺人:“啊你吓我一跳!”

“啧，到底是谁吓唬谁啊。”说得好像不是你要故意趴上来捣乱一样。沈昌珉翻个白眼再翻个身，把黏糊糊扒着他的人抖下去，郑允浩连人带苹果滚到一边，他重整旗鼓准备继续做运动。郑允浩滚回来:“不许做了。”

沈昌珉撑起来，对身下的空位努努嘴示意他:“那要不你躺下来？我做一个俯卧撑亲你一下，是不是很划算?”

滚蛋。郑允浩这样回答他，“你刚刚把我给吓着了，我申请进一步赔偿。”

这是耍赖。沈昌珉瞪眼，“不要拉倒!挡住我做运动了，下次教练检查发现我没完成会给我加量。”

你又让他摸了你的腹肌!郑允浩恶狠狠咬一口苹果，“不然要怎么检查?靠你在小本子上划的线吗？”

沈昌珉放弃运动把他逮过去，一只手抓一只手，鼻尖从胸口往下拱，“哥前段时间不是拍了杂志，怎么没过多久还是到处都软乎乎的?”

郑允浩差点被苹果的汁液呛得咳嗽起来，因为他老是笑，沈昌珉的动作把他弄得很痒，“你又知道了?”

“我们的经纪人哥不是同一个吗？”

弟弟高挺的鼻尖停在他胸乳正中央那一道沟里，薄薄的一层T恤根本挡不住什么，无论是热切的呼吸还是说话时嘴唇的触碰，沈昌珉抬眼用上目线看他，卧蚕笑起来极其可爱，但他却知道可爱的背后是撒泼打滚式的占有。

他抓住苹果不放，沈昌珉握着他的手腕，他们对峙片刻，而后开始接吻。

郑允浩的眼睛很黑，是葡萄的黑，光泽好像从迫在眉睫的夜晚流出。接吻时闭上眼睛，听觉和触觉都如卷须般敏感，有方向性，能向外延伸，用感官去接收爱意的潮水时，本能细腻得像月光一样，向外延伸、抓握。

弟饱满的脸颊是桃子弧面，他充满爱怜地用嘴唇从上面摩挲着蹭过，爱欲像天鹅绒般柔软、肉感而沉重，捏在手里会挤出无处遁逃的褶皱。

早晨的阳光终于爬上来，透过下半截没有窗帘遮盖的玻璃照到身侧的地板，亮得如同剖开的石榴，时间从他们身旁路过发出的声响是海水在礁石缝隙里的沸腾声，隐蔽不可见但可知。

沈昌珉松开手，把身体张开，躺在郑允浩的上方喘气。他想起来劳伦斯的诗:

“太多的水果来自玫瑰  
来自所有玫瑰的玫瑰  
来自舒展开的玫瑰  
来自全世界的玫瑰。  
  
承认吧，苹果、草莓、桃子、梨子和黑莓  
都是蔷薇科的  
明明白白均是玫瑰庶出  
出自那种面部敞开、向天微笑的玫瑰。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *诗来自劳伦斯的《葡萄》


	14. 窗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *现实向

-

沈昌珉站在厨房中央。他喜欢待在这里，偶尔打开冰箱门嗅冷气冒出来的味道，新鲜和陈旧混杂，混乱又有秩。这并不说明他想要改行，只是说他很适合厨房，他只是暂时还缺少一个夸赞他手艺的对象。

有些问题端不上台面，不适合用来填充浴室里宝贵的放松时间，他就趁着处理食材的功夫把它们一并处理掉，好的留下坏的抛弃，听起来好像很简单。

比如说感情——他不能把它称作是“爱情”，因为它过于复杂。他甚至没法准确道出它变质的那个时间点，或许是他第一次举着自己的手机逼迫郑允浩看完一段和他俩有关的剪辑视频，相当于他在逼迫郑允浩正视他们之间的关系，郑允浩的眼神像一只鸟撞死在玻璃窗上。

“它做得很好，不是吗？”他面不改色。

郑允浩很显然深深吸了一口气，“当然。还挺感人的……我是说，我都没想到。”

他会如何决定剩菜的命运?倒掉或者吃掉。那多余的感情呢？斩断或者忍受。他很少做出这样的选择，沈昌珉把自己的胃口撑大，以确保每一次的饭菜对他来说都是适量。

对待郑允浩也是一样。你可以对我再好一点，他在心里默念，我受得起。

他昨晚梦见和自己相遇，和二十二岁的沈昌珉坐在同一道篮球场边缘的阶梯上，夜晚的汉江散发出一股江水的味道，他说不出来那是什么味道，好像他一个人在练习室里关上门窗跳舞，流很多汗冒出来的那种湿意、还有冬天冻铁管里流出来的水的腥味。

二十二岁的沈昌珉插着耳机在听Brown Eyes，他忍不住告诉他，我现在也在听。那个沈昌珉不相信似的瞪大眼睛望他，他揉揉自己的腮帮子，无奈地张张嘴:“你是不是还没读过博尔赫斯的《另一个人》？”

废话。他看着对面那张过于熟悉的脸庞流露出深切的疑惑，转而问另一个简单一些的问题:“郑允浩呢？他怎么没有和你在一起？干嘛这样看我……我现在的年纪充分地比他要大，不需要叫哥。”

“他在沿着地铁线路走路。”

我忘了。沈昌珉咕哝一声，懊恼地，但很温存，他想说，练习很辛苦吧。你们会成功的，就算只有两个人，那也足够了。到时候不要紧张到腿发抖了，好丢人，你以为他发现不了吗？现在也不要沮丧，通宵在练歌房唱歌的时候表白失败也不要紧了，反正截止到目前为止，我起码错过了三次能够和他上床的机会。

他抓抓自己的头发，最后什么也没说，只是有点嫌弃地拍拍自己过去单薄的肩膀，“很多东西你都坚持得很好，所以不要担心。就是，能再对他温柔一点就好了。”不然以后你就会发现自己是个多么冷漠的都市男子。

任何事物只要沾上“都市”这两个字，都会产生一种莫名其妙的磁场。都市的土壤是光和灰尘，浮于表面，生长不出什么东西来。沈昌珉每个星期拿吸尘器吸三遍家里的角角落落，因为他住在高层，高层特别容易落灰。好处是雾霾天气时像住在云端，他不敢开窗，空气净化器在屋里嗡嗡嗡开一整天。

他第一次和郑允浩表白是在练歌房，郑允浩第二天要飞去香港，结束练习已经是凌晨，干脆放弃睡眠，两个人跑到练歌房打算唱个通宵。可能是太闷了，或者因为他面前只有这一个人，沈昌珉说也许我们可以试试。

郑允浩反问他:“你知道如果我们失败了会有什么后果吗？”

沈昌珉到如今都不得不佩服他的冷静和未雨绸缪，假如他们当初失败了，他们就会失去东方神起。他盯着郑允浩的眼睛。

大团大团的光在练习室的镜子里不断回弹，像永远不知道停歇的无数颗网球，在地板和球拍之间往返。沈昌珉在一刹那身处深渊，郑允浩坐在沙发上，手里还捧着他刚刚塞过去的手机。谈话间郑允浩一直没去躲他直白的目光，同时试图把自己眼里的表意调整得更加赤裸，语言却停滞了，好像他什么想法也没有。他们胶着着，借此传达了许多信息，其中最鲜明地扎在人皮肤上的是恐惧。后来沈昌珉在回想这一场面时仍旧无法确定，自己当时究竟是在害怕郑允浩不要他，还是害怕他要他。

“其实我有个办法可以根治感情破裂。”沈昌珉无意识地用牙齿撕去嘴唇上的死皮，直到他尝到一丁点血腥味，“结婚。结婚以后就没办法分手了，只能离婚。”

“你别说……好像还挺有道理。”郑允浩笑得干巴巴，毫无灵魂。

一件事情只要不开始就永远不会有结束，这是多么简单的一个推论。沈昌珉把拿来衡量一切的那把尺子折断，扔进海里，让他们之间的关系变得无法定义。

他们互为土壤，在彼此的生命中生长。


	15. 夜色温柔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假如沈先生在SM Entertainment对面开了家酒馆。

这两天雪下得够大，郑允浩甚至觉得有点庆幸——这样就不愁没有半夜除雪的工作给他干——但是也忒冷了。早早告别了同个练习室的朋友们，他接着跳了两个小时舞，直到窗外的天色整个沉下去。

周末郑允浩犯不着连夜坐车回光州赶着上课，就有更多时间待在练习室，但住处成了问题，口袋里的钱不够他去首尔的桑拿房赖一晚上，室外对于这个天气来说也太冷了点。

在保安来赶人之前，郑允浩用妈妈给买的围巾把自己半张脸都裹起来，咬咬牙冲进风里。对街的汤饭店不知道为什么今天打烊得格外早，他快要被北风吹昏了，眼睛都睁不开，看见灯亮着想也不想就去推隔壁的门。

被厚地毯绊着几乎是摔进去以后，郑允浩才发现那是一家新开的酒馆，迎面扑来的暖流让他一瞬间感觉眼前白茫茫一片。

这种鬼天气没人选择出门喝酒，店内理所当然的一个客人也没有，正在他不知所措的时候，一个围着黑色围裙的男人掀开厨房门帘走出来，应该是听见了门响——风太大了，他根本刹不住手。

男人有点惊讶地看着他，郑允浩突然感到后脊柱窜上来一阵难为情，他穿着仅有的旧羽绒服，脸被妈妈挑的完全不时髦的厚围巾包着都有点闷了，一点也不像是大公司前途无量的那种练习生。

“坐吧，外面雪下得太大了。”店长先生的声音又轻又温柔，帮他拉开吧台中间的一张椅子。

郑允浩在那张坐垫挺厚的椅子上坐好，把背包放在脚边，一圈一圈解开裹得严严实实的围巾，叠好放在膝盖上，开始纠结是要把手肘搁在桌面还是就老实地不要做出这副捏造的熟稔的样子。

菜单被推到他面前，可以看出店长先生的指甲修剪得很整齐，但手意外的挺小。郑允浩盯着菜单边边慢吞吞挪过来，抬起头不小心对上男人漂亮的眼睛让他慌了一下神，猛地眨巴眨巴眼把脑袋埋下去。

装着认真地琢磨了菜单将近五分钟，郑允浩发现了一个相当严重的问题。他钱不够。连最便宜的一份海带汤都付不起。

而店长先生的目光还落在他前额，滚烫的，把他的脸颊都烫红了。

后颈开始渗出细细的汗珠来，郑允浩把羽绒服的拉链拉到一半才意识到自己里头只穿了一件糟糕的旧衬衣，练习结束过后他一般都会换下上个月用孙浩俊哥往他口袋里塞的零花钱买的新运动衣。早知道今天就不换了，他窘迫地扯扯皱巴巴的衣领子。

“选好了吗？”

这一声就好像什么催命符，郑允浩的若干小动作瞬间暂停了，他舔了舔嘴唇，第二次抬起脸来，话说得磕磕巴巴，“我只有两千块……”可以明显听出他试图掩盖自己的地方口音，但这让他显得可爱极了，“或许我可以帮你洗盘子吗？”

“但你是今晚的第一位客人。”所以压根没有盘子需要洗。

店长先生此时流露出为难的情绪，郑允浩用手攥紧他的厚围巾，“我夜里会去铲雪，等我铲完雪就有钱了，明天一早肯定能付账。”

“你夜里去铲雪，那晚上睡哪？”

“只需要找个稍微暖和点的地方待到铲雪的时间，铲完雪公司练习室差不多就开门了，我可以回练习室睡个回笼觉。”

郑允浩显然已经习惯这种生活，说得云淡风轻，但他对面的男人整副眉毛都拧起来:“你们公司连个宿舍都不提供的吗？这是什么黑心资本家?”

“等正式出道以后就能住进宿舍啦，我现在还只是练习生，但我相信我一定能够出道的!”男孩讲到这个就兴奋起来，伸长胳膊指对面的购物中心，“到时候店长先生你没准能在那个广告牌上看到我的脸哦……”他说着说着声音越来越小。

“别叫我店长先生了，听起来怪怪的。我姓沈。沈昌珉。”沈昌珉看他表情不对迅速岔开话题，“看看想吃点什么，反正今晚也没客人，我什么都能给你做。饭钱明早再说。”

郑允浩最后点了一碗海鲜拉面。沈昌珉给他额外卧了个鸡蛋，藏在碗底，拉面煮的双人份，鱿鱼圈都多放了俩。

本来在长身体的时候就饿得快，郑允浩上午去考核被告知他们刚定下来的组合因为一个成员的个人原因不得不解散，拍好的照片全部作废，他午饭也没好好吃，匆匆啃了一个饭团，天没黑呢就饿得前胸贴后背了。

沈昌珉给自己开了瓶啤酒坐到他对面，郑允浩吃得很急，第一口就被烫到，鼓着嘴仰脸呼呼吹气但死活不吐出来，沈昌珉当时看着就觉得这小孩儿死要面子活受罪。

“你没到饮酒年龄吧?”

刺猬头小男孩顶着一副只给他看见个下巴的模样摇摇脑袋。

沈昌珉脱了围裙搁在边上，没一会儿桌上就多了一杯凉白开。郑允浩仓鼠似的含着一口冷水看他揭开布帘回厨房准备下酒菜的背影，努力把眼眶里蓄起来的酸涩憋回去，想叫他记得穿围裙，别让油点子溅到那身看起来就很贵的衣服上。

煎饼的香气油汪汪地溢在室内温暖的空气里，他听着刺啦刺啦的声响，一瞬间那些积攒已久的不安和委屈像是找到了出口，眼泪飞快地往外涌，碗口冒出来的热气在眼前漂浮，仿佛什么障眼法，让他错以为自己其实没有在哭。

沈昌珉端着一盘煎饼走出来，有点被他红红的眼圈吓到，杵在他面前，缓缓眯起双眼，“烫成这样啊……”

郑允浩把水吞下去，也想把眼泪一并吞下去，可惜未能如愿，给呛得咳嗽起来，肩膀一抽一抽。

沈昌珉抽了两张纸巾塞他手里，顺便捋捋他脑袋顶的头发，像揉小狗。郑允浩往墙壁的反光镜一望才发现自己的头发从进门起就维持着一种被风吹得乱糟糟的状态，未来的偶像明星差点因此再度挤出两滴眼泪。

“你今晚是没地方去吧?可以在我这一直待到铲雪的时候。”沈昌珉坐下来大嚼煎饼，郑允浩意外发现这位店长先生吃东西看起来真的很香，但他没给郑允浩道谢的机会，“不要说那些客套话。我还等着在对面商场的广告牌上看见你的脸呢。”

-


	16. 棉花糖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *2014年的现实向（?）

傍晚下过一场雨，光秃秃的街灯散发的一团团光似乎也被打湿，映照出来旁边黑色树枝上的小亮片是湿绿色，深浅不一的。

对面楼有一个女人提着红色水桶在擦窗户，把半个身子往外倾斜，叫在街上踩水的小孩子回家，沈昌珉看得心惊胆战。爽快的呼唤、有点生锈的窗框摩擦声和孩子踩踏小水洼的声音一齐响着。

他接过郑允浩泡好的红茶，不出意料被烫得差点跳起来。他的哥哥用手比着手枪的样子，两根指头并在一起戳戳他慌张的圆圆脸蛋，吐舌头：“昌珉抱歉，忘记提醒你水是刚煮开的。”

没有行程的时候他们多半按相同的节奏生活着，昨天今天和明天，下雨或者不下雨。

“哥为什么不出去玩?”他观察着郑允浩专心玩游戏的侧脸。

郑允浩鼓鼓腮帮子，脸颊挤出可爱的纹路，“输了!你不应该和我说话!”他耍赖一样躺倒在沈昌珉腿上，“嘛……因为也没什么地方可去啊。”

其实他们两天前吵了架，因为沈昌珉去练习室迟到了——“谁叫你不和我一起出门?”郑允浩拽他。

“我们也没必要每时每刻都在一起。”他的弟弟站在镜子前面露出那种很冷静的表情，这让郑允浩感到沮丧又无可奈何，因为当沈昌珉质问他为什么迷恋打保龄球而半夜三点都不回家的时候，他说了一模一样的话。

他们在没有观众的舞台上，灯柱倾斜摇摆，柔软而强烈的光从他们身边卷过，做梦一般。他们走在阴影覆盖的黑暗里，就像分享着仅有一个可分享对象的秘密，这种时候怎么可能不爱呢？他们交换的眼神是一小片天鹅绒，它低低地略过每一寸该路过的地方，带起奇异却又共通的感受。

但其他时候，身边的这个人仅仅只是一个认识很久的人罢了。

沈昌珉有点发愣地盯他掉色的头发，低下脸去用手捋一捋，噘嘴，“是不是要再染一次?”

“嗯?”郑允浩的半张脸从平板后头露出来，大概是没听懂他在说什么。

“你的头发。”沈昌珉指指他的脑袋。

郑允浩闷闷地放弃玩游戏，“是吧，回国再染。”

他们那天吵完架以后，晚上回家，郑允浩给他买了一束花，虽然是俗气到不能更俗气的红玫瑰。“又不是什么情人节。”沈昌珉看他兴冲冲地去洗花瓶，忍不住要在后面挑剔一句。但睡前写日记时还是很老实地把这件事记进了日记本。

电视总是开着，要学好一门语言，没有比多听多看更好的办法了。郑允浩顺着他的目光去看了一会儿电视节目，很快感到厌倦，开始不安分地在他腿上扭来扭去，伸手去够茶几上放的棉花糖。

夹心是草莓酱。好甜。沈昌珉咂吧嘴，把人塞进自己嘴里的棉花糖咽下去，前天买回来的花现在很精神地在茶几一角盛放着，他又没什么办法了，张开嘴放过了第二颗递到嘴边的甜食。

“哥这样躺着吃糖是没办法练出漂亮的肌肉的。”沈昌珉低头看见他嘴唇周围一圈白白的糖粉，像什么傻乎乎的圣诞老人或者兔子。

“我知道，好看的肌肉昌珉一个人有就够了。”郑允浩得意地用一侧脸贴贴他的肚皮。

沈昌珉放下电视遥控器揉乱了他的头发，郑允浩朝他笑起来，他突然觉得日子就这样平凡地度过好像也不错，早上起床打开洗衣机然后站着刷牙，听厨房里传出郑允浩翻冰箱偶尔找不到东西的懊恼的叫声。

大声歌唱、奔跑。让头发被汗水打湿而垂下来，在那里这些就是生命的真谛。那些梦很美，但不做特别的、舞台上闪闪发光的偶像，只当会围着烘干机为读不懂说明书而发愁的普通人，似乎也不是那么难以接受——但是我当然会和他吵架。

沈昌珉几乎是无可奈何地纵容郑允浩拿他根本不喜欢的棉花糖缩着手逗弄他，心想这位哥还是工作的时候更讨人喜欢吧?这种撒娇的样子最近都有点看腻啦——尽管这么想，他还是尽职尽责地凑过去吃掉那颗白白软软的甜腻的东西，顺道咬了一口郑允浩的指尖作为警示。

就这样轻轻松松地过吧。桌上摆着玫瑰花，窗外是因为起雾而边缘模糊的、棉花糖般的月亮。

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> 看看别人怎么写爱😢  
> -  
> “你在笑。在你笑时，我就想转变整个世界，让它像镜子一般照着你。”
> 
> ——《众神》纳博科夫


	17. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *油管博主信木×家属允浩

-

“圣诞节最难忘的经历是什么?”Shim一字一顿地念手机屏幕上的问题，他不常做Q&A的主题，因为总是对袒露自己感到不好意思。可是一年一度，总归是拗不过大家的请求。

允浩今天出镜穿了白毛衣，整个人看起来软蓬蓬，捧着一杯棉花糖热可可在沙发里小口小口地喝。然后被Shim打断:“是哥鼓动我做这个主题的哦，怎么现在又不配合?”

“我在想嘛……”允浩呼呼吹开杯口往外冒的热气，“最难忘的……是昌珉在商场里扮成驯鹿的那一次!”

是说他们还在上大学的时候，Shim出去打零工，在商场里穿着驯鹿玩偶服给别人派传单。当时正好是圣诞季，到处都是亮晶晶的装饰品、圣诞树和花体英文贴纸。

“我当时想怎么和允浩表白真的想了很久，其实礼物早就买好了，可是一直送不出去。”Shim一边玩着允浩的手指头，一边慢吞吞地讲故事，“哥真的好过分，每次说喜欢你你都没反应，看着我那个表情就像在看你的小宠物。”

“我一直以为昌珉是小朋友!结果那次你打电话叫我过去，在那棵最大的圣诞树底下等你，然后我就看见一只超大只的鹿往我这边跑，摘了头套就亲上来——真的很吓人!”允浩瞪圆了眼睛，“而且你脸上全是汗!”

“我就比你小两岁而已……而且哥当时明明很喜欢。”

“什么啊——”允浩表示不满，“你不会真的以为我喜欢你送的那台小风扇吧?怎么会有人拿风扇当圣诞节礼物啊?”

“因为是夏天买的礼物，没找到理由送给哥。”Shim笑着垂眼，轻轻捏一捏允浩的指尖，“我迟到啦。”

“迟到也没关系的，谢谢昌多拉一直陪着哥。”允浩飞快地凑过来亲了一口Shim的脖子，又晃荡着脑袋退开，眯起眼睛望着他飞速红起来的耳朵笑了一下。

Shim嘴角刻意往下撇了撇，还是没能憋住，转过脸来瞪了他一眼，鼓起腮帮子:“你知不知道剪视频很难的?”

允浩说不出话来反驳他然后咕咕哝哝的样子也很可爱，又抬起下巴，嘴硬地试图糊弄过去:“到你了到你了，昌珉难忘的圣诞节回忆是什么?”

他兴许就是恶劣地想看允浩不太灵光的模样，两个人在有点扭曲的沉默里，是他率先装不下去笑出声来。允浩龇着牙揪他的腮帮子:“你老这样!”

Shim往后仰，躲着允浩的手，“我回答!”他捉住允浩的手腕，“是下一次。最难忘的永远是下一次圣诞节。哥不会让我失望的对不对?”

允浩温柔地注视他，有点儿被哄好的不服气:“下一个问题。”

“有没有因为做YouTuber发生什么有意思的事情?”Shim若有所思，“允浩有吗？”

“有被学生认出来，但是他们都是夸昌珉很帅。还问我是不是真的会把浴室搞得乱糟糟——现在已经不会了!”允浩看着镜头皱皱鼻子。

“是的，允浩现在很会打扫卫生。”Shim想了一会儿，“有意思的事情……之前一个人去书店的时候，有被问到‘允浩去哪了’，我要解释一下，我们真的不是连体婴。”

“第三个问题是，能不能看到允浩跳舞?以及允浩有没有教过我跳舞?”Shim开玩笑地扁扁嘴，“你们，到底是在关注谁啊?不过允浩最近录了新的舞蹈视频，也许剪好了就会发出来哦。”

“那可以在昌珉的channel发吗？”

“诶?这样不是变得好像是我在炫耀一样吗？”Shim微微偏过头去看他。

“昌珉唱歌很好听哦——大家不知道吧?那我发完舞蹈视频，你也录一个翻唱好了。”

“你又开始做一些不着边际的承诺了。这段我要剪掉!”Shim比划了一个剪刀手。

“你不会剪掉的。”允浩笑眯眯地望着他，“下一个问题我也很好奇，最满意的视频是哪一个?”

Shim的脸可疑地红了，“是去年圣诞节给哥录的视频信。”他顿一顿，“那个播放量很高诶!”

借口。允浩识破他的小心思，“但是我也最喜欢那个。”

“哥是主人公当然会喜欢啊!”

“我每一个都喜欢。”允浩总是很自然地、理所当然地投掷自己的喜爱——但接受别人直白的喜爱则会令他格外害羞，这一点也很可爱。有点别扭的是，一开始Shim对这个并不理解，老觉得允浩是在把他当成小孩一样哄，自己要说的话还没说完呢，对方就躲开了，偶尔这也会在他心头积起不愉快。不愉快积攒得久了，他反而会觉得自己辜负了很多喜爱和信任。于是他一般把这些不愉快隐藏得很好。

但允浩会意识到他的不对劲，每次都凑过来问他怎么了。Shim冷着脸说没什么，他才不信，像大狗狗那样在他身边转悠，Shim拿他没办法，说别晃了，看得我眼晕。

他有时候也会颐气指使地使唤允浩去干点什么，某种意义上的破罐子破摔，允浩要么就跟他顶几句，但一般都会好脾气地顺着他的意思来。

有一回允浩洗了草莓来塞给他吃，草莓蒂都没摘干净，估计就是放在水龙头底下冲了冲。他突然有点气馁，摇摇头表示自己不想吃，等允浩把碗放下以后，就把他整个人抱住了。允浩跨坐到他腿上，被吓到，拿脸颊挨挨肩头靠着的他毛绒绒的脑袋:“昌珉妮?”

“嗯。”他有气无力地答应一声示意自己在听。

“昌珉是不是有什么话想跟我说?”允浩的声音从耳侧缓缓地震动着传过来，有一种安定的疏离感。

他闷闷地开了口:“下一次我对哥说爱你的时候，哥能不能不要岔开话题?”

允浩突然抖抖肩膀让他的脑袋挪开，然后捧住他的脸:“……天呐。你闹别扭原来是因为这个?”

Shim眨眨眼睛，无奈地望着他:“哥要多听我讲话。”

允浩放开他的下巴转而捂住自己的脸，从指缝间冒出小动物一样的咕噜声，“我只是不好意思……”他露出眼睛，“那昌珉现在说?我听着。”

Shim轻轻推他肩膀叫他起来:“我去洗草莓!”

允浩不服气地搂住他的脖子:“已经洗过了。”

“再洗一遍!”


End file.
